Let It All Burn
by StellaSmooth
Summary: The damage has been done. In one fell swoop Anders has started a revolution with Alandra Hawke at his side in the hopes that one day mages everywhere will be free, but what will it take for Anders to free himself? And at what cost?
1. The Journey of Hope

_I have finally finished my first play-through of Dragon Age II! Although it wasn't all that I'd hoped it would be I'm still left with one feeling...WOW. I wasn't quite as drawn in by my companions as I was in DA:O but I was very excited to see Anders back and that he was romance option! As an extremely pro-mage sparkle-fingers myself in the game, his plight was especially heartfelt for me. I was lost until I found him and that has inspired me to continue on with the story of my Hawke and her crazy cat man/ vengeance possessed terrorist. Enjoy! PS- Also, I was VERY inspired by this 30STM song that just seemed to fit him so perfectly. I swear Bioware secretly worships Jared Leto. As always, most of it belongs to Bioware, Thank you for letting me play!_

_**Hurricane**_

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave_

_No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe_

_No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain_

_Where did you go?_

_Where did you go?_

_Where did you go?_

_As days go by_

_The night's on fire_

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

_Crash, crash, burn_

_Let it all burn_

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

_No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget_

_No matter how many lies that I live, I will never regret_

_There is a fire inside that has started a riot about to explode into flames_

_Where is your God?_

_Where is your God?_

_Where is your God?_

_Do you really want_

_Do you really want me_

_Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins?_

_Do you really want_

_Do you really want me _

_Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie?_

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

_Crash, crash, burn_

_Let it all burn_

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

_The promises we made were not enough_

_The prayers we had prayed were like a drug_

_The secrets that we sold were never known_

_The love we had _

_The love we had_

_We had to let it_

_Never giving in again_

_Tell me would you kill to save a life_

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right_

_Crash, crash, burn_

_Let it all burn_

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

* * *

The sun streaming through the large window of the rented room woke him from his fitful slumber slowly. _How annoying, he thought. _Even with his eyes closed he could still tell that the room was bright and could feel the rays warming his face much faster than he would have liked. He threw the arm that was dangling off the bed over his eyes and groaned. His displeasure at being awakened by the gaudy fireball in the sky was only intensified then soured into pain and an unbearable longing when he realized that he was alone. Still alone. He sat up, the sheet covering his bare chest sliding to pool at his hips and drew his knees up to settle his forehead against them. The wave of sorrow that swept through him almost made him choke, knowing that everything that led up to him being in this place right now was all his fault. He was used to running, that wasn't the problem at all. It was the fact that he was now running alone after seven years of support that made him wish he could take it all back.

Alandra Hawke had not abandoned him even when he had deceived her into inadvertently helping him exact his vengeance on the Chantry in Kirkwall. By all rights she should have left him to his fate or plunged a dagger into his heart, but she stood by him even when others would have condemned him. Would he have even taken it to that extreme if he were not an abomination? Honestly, it was too late to question himself now. The deed was done and resulted in the uprising of nearly every Circle in Thedas. There must be a catalyst to every revolution, and abomination or not...he was that catalyst.

Their small party had fled Kirkwall after the events of that night and had stuck together for the first few months. Eventually, one by one, they started going their separate ways. Merrill had parted when they were in Orlais along with Isabella. Varric, soon after they had reached Nevarra. Alandra stayed with him though, as she always had, and he loved her even more for it. Justice still disapproved greatly of their union, still viewing her as a threat to his purpose. Their purpose. He made that clear more and more with every passing week but she had taken his more frequent outbursts in stride. That is, up until three nights ago.

There's nothing quite like being possessed. He could only watch in horror as Justice had taken control and basically forced her to raise her hand against him. Realizing that the only person that she would hurt was Anders she had backed down from the fight and apologized before gathering her things and walking out the door. He was powerless to stop her while Justice was in control and he could feel the being's satisfaction wash through him as the door slammed shut behind her.

They had fought about the reason they were headed to Tevintir. If there was anyone in all of Thedas that could pull Justice from him, the magi of Tevintir would be the ones to know how to accomplish the goal. He had gotten a little too passionate about the cause when she had refused to go through with the process if it could hurt him and the spirit had burst forth clearly arguing against being expelled from his human host before his task to take vengeance on everyone who wronged magi had been dealt with. She had argued right back that such an endeavor was impossible and he had attempted to force her into a fight. He nearly succeeded.

It was crystal clear to him what he needed to do in this situation. In order to lead a semi-normal life his now warped friend would have to be removed from him. Though he knew that Justice was privy to these thoughts he had resolved that even if it meant dying that it had to be done. His mind was far too fragile to deal with this for too much longer anyway. He was too damn tired of worrying about whether he was going to love or kill his friends and the love that he found with Alandra was worth more to him than his life. He had started his revolution for good or ill and now all he wanted was a normal life with the woman he loved and perhaps a few kittens.

With a heavy heart he threw the bedsheets aside and reached for his robe. He didn't have long before he would arrive in Tevintir and he refused to delay the trip any longer.

Alandra watched him leave the inn and her heart felt like it had been wrenched from her chest when she saw the despair etched across his handsome face. There was something else there too...determination. Whether it was Anders' own or Justice's she could not tell but after spending seven years with him she knew that look of resolve.

She hated watching him from the shadows like this especially when she felt that she should be by his side, but after the incident with Justice only a few short days ago she wasn't sure if it was safe for Anders to be near her. If she and the spirit came to blows she had no doubt that he would destroy her, but she did not want to hurt Anders. Not physically or mentally should the invader cause her death. She knew that being without her would already be hard enough for him but being a witness to her death though he wasn't in control of himself would surely kill him. She followed at a safe distance as he left the small hamlet and started down the road toward Tevintir. She may not be able to travel with him, but she'd be damned if anything happened to him before he completed this journey. If Justice wouldn't allow him to research a way to separate himself then she would do the research for him.

As she walked she thought back on her time with the roguish mage. She had first met him when trying to get hired onto a Deep Roads expedition led by Varric's brother. They needed an entrance both close to Kirkwall and the thaig they were trying to find and were lucky to find out that there was a former Grey Warden operating in Darktown. When they had arrived in his clinic he had challenged them with glowing blue eyes and a booming voice. Once the situation had diffused he had offered a fair trade. The result of that deal however was a disaster in which neither of them walked out unscathed. He had lost someone he was close to and she had been totally taken in by his zeal to free oppressed magi. The sparks of attraction were nearly instantaneous, and though she threw herself into it fairly soon after they met he maintained his distance for the next few years. She knew that he was tempted to take the leap, but refused to put her in the line of Justice's wrath.

Finally, after three years of pursuing him he had hit his breaking point. She had gone down to his clinic to visit him and teased him in the manner that she always did, expecting nothing to come of it as usual. Next thing she knew he had swept her up into his arms and was kissing her passionately. It felt like electricity running through her body and the fire that ignited in that moment of lost self control burned through her blood as surely as the taint had burned through her brother's when he left to become a Grey Warden. If not for Anders her brother would had died in the Deep Roads, now he was off fulfilling his destiny.

He showed up at her Hightown home that night looking torn as ever and from that night forward there was no turning back. Though he had thought he was lying to her before his act of violence against the chantry, she had known that he wasn't in control. His mental state and ability to keep a handle on Justice at that point had deteriorated and his paranoia was tangible by the time the events of that night came cascading down in fiery retribution. In truth, he had taken the happenings of that night horribly while she kept astride of the situation as usual. Ever a champion to his cause, though the means were drastic in her opinion, she still chose to be by his side. She could not bear to lose him, and maker be damned if she was going to now. He had succeeded in pushing the envelope for magi all over Thedas...giving them those first crucial steps towards being free. Now, it was her turn to help free him and she would do everything within her power to make sure that happened.


	2. Dark Days Ahead

_So, generally I don't attempt two chapters in one day but this is jamming up my brain. I feel like if I don't get as much of it out as I possibly can right this instant that I might lose it. Why stop a roll in it's tracks, right? Anywho, this is the second chapter of Let It All Burn. I want to thank everyone that has given it a read so far and I'd also like to thank you for putting up with the bad writing. I'm out of practice these days...and I can't remember how to format worth a crap. XD_

* * *

_Bioware...you own it all...you complete me. _

Alandra tracked him from a distance for two days. There was at least another day of traveling before they reached the borders of Tevinter, but they were moving at a pretty good pace. Dusk had her peering at his camp in the distance wondering what he was doing. Her impatience was growing each day and she knew that she would be pressed to avoid him for much longer. His small campfire shimmered in the distance and beckoned her with it's orange tendrils to join him, but she tamped down the urge telling herself that it was better this way.

Despite what she knew to be true she still couldn't relax. She paced for a good hour before settling against her pack to get the rest she would need to keep up with the pace he had set. _This is much harder than I imagined it would be she thought with a grimace._ She missed his quirky comments and more than anything missed the Anders that she had fallen in love with. He seemed so fragile now, and that scared her more than anything. He had told her at the start that he would never be able to provide her with a normal life, that they would always been on the run. That she could live with...losing the man that meant more to her than anything in this world, she could not.

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she often did when stressed or irritated. _I'll just be glad when morning arrives she thought glumly. Maker guide us safely to Tevinter, I fear it is our only hope._ She fidgeted a while longer before weariness finally caught up to her. She relaxed against the lumpy pack and her mind began to drift off. The land of dream awaited but maker only knows what it had in store for her.

She was sure that it hadn't been long when she was jolted awake by a miserable inhuman howl that came from the direction of Anders' camp. Without thinking she sprinted the distance between, the grip on her staff tightening as she approached the small fire. Anders stood with his back to it, seemingly focused on the dark path that led to Tevinter when she cautiously approached, looking in vain for the source of the howl. As soon as he began to speak she realized her mistake. She had been duped by Justice. She gritted her teeth and planted the staff by her foot, angry at her foolish flight.

"I assumed that you would not be far behind, mage," he said coolly without turning to face her. "As it is, I fear we need to have a conversation."

Her eyes narrowed on the back of his head, she could see the eerie blue light cast upon the ground in front of him and it made her feel sick to her stomach. "What is it that you could possibly want to speak to me about, spirit?" She spat the last word with as much venom as she could. He turned slowly and peered at her over the fire, his wicked eyes gleaming.

"It is simple, mage. I find that you are distracting Anders from fulfilling his destiny," he said, never taking his menacing glare off of her, "This vexes me. I cannot allow anyone to stand in our way. I demand vengeance for the oppressed. Anders felt the same passion for it once, but now he would let you stand in the way of that." He crossed his arms over his chest, a motion that said he was making a valid point.

She snorted in derision. "We have already discussed this, spirit. Who are you to decide Anders destiny? Should he not have the right to make his own decisions without you rearing your 'murder first, don't bother asking questions later' philosophy?"

Justice let out something that sounded akin to a laugh. "Do I have to remind you that he invited me in to help him accomplish this goal? Who are you to deny him the right to see it recognized?"

She threw her hands in the air. "You can stand here talking in circles all you want, spirit. It doesn't change the fact that his priorities have shifted from the path that you want to take him down. How would you cage him with your quest when caging is exactly what you're fighting against to begin with? That sounds a bit hypocritical to me," she finished with a satisfied smirk. As soon as she said it, she knew she had made a fatal error. The glowing of his eyes intensified and she could now see the lyrium blue cracks patching across his skin. He was about to attack her.

His hands came up in a flash and she could see the spell forming. "I will strike you down! You will not undermine our work," he roared.

She closed her eyes waiting for the spell to strike home, but the blow never came. Instead she heard the distinct sound of a body hitting the ground. Her eyes flew open to see Anders lying flat of his back, sweating in strain. He looked as if he were about to be sick. She grabbed her staff and rushed to his side dropping both herself and the weapon to the ground. She gently put his head in her lap and used a piece of cloth ripped from her undershirt to mop the sweat from his brow.

"Alandra..." he whispered weakly.

She couldn't keep the worry from shining through as she looked into his brown eyes. "Yes, love. I am here," she choked. A ghost of a smile formed on his lips as his eyes slid shut and he went totally limp.

He didn't move for the next couple of hours, but he was breathing and that's what counted. She had dragged him over to his bedroll and kept a close watch on him while he slept. She had no idea what had happened earlier. She had never seen him do anything like that before. To her it seemed like Justice had suddenly vacated, and she found that very curious indeed considering that he had just about zapped her.

She heard him beginning to stir sometime before dawn. Unsure of whether it was Anders or Justice coming to, she stationed herself on the other side of the campfire, staff in hand though she had absolutely no intention of using it. Better to look prepared for battle she had reasoned with herself. Emerald eyes focused on him as he slowly sat up and rubbed his hands across his face. He looked across the fire to see her standing there like a sentry watching his every move. Her eyes narrowed as she peered at him, and then he saw relief wash over her delicate features. The eyes staring back at her were brown.

Grudgingly dragging the staff with her she walked over and knelt beside him. The look on his face was haunted telling her that he was completely aware that she had almost become a victim of Vengeance. Without a word she lifted her hand to his face, brushing his cheek with her thumb. His eyes slid shut and his brow furrowed in frustration.

"I can't begin to..." he started, but his voice cracked as he pressed his face harder into her hand.

She dropped to her knees drawing his face toward hers and kissed him soundly. "Then don't," she stated simply resting her forehead against his. They sat there like that for some time before he started to speak again.

"Alandra...I fought back with every fiber of my being...fought until I thought it would kill me. I don't know if it was me that stopped him or if it was some miracle from the Maker himself. I do know this however," he said, voice slightly wavering but finding its resolve, "I will do everything within my power to keep you safe. Even if it means that I die, I would gladly forefit my life in favor of your survival. If it comes down to me having to take my life in order to keep true to my word, I will do it. Do you understand?"

She remained silent as she stared at him, green eyes boring into his golden brown. She gave a curt nod but he could see the pain filling her face as she agreed.

"I need to be sure of one more thing," he said breathing the words like a caress against her cheek, "If there comes a time where I am unable to make good on that promise you will help me. I need your word."

A single tear dropped from her eye and ran it's salty trail down his hand. He had warned her that he would break her heart and he was pretty sure that he just had. As awful as it felt though, he was unwilling to compromise on this. "Your word, Alandra."

"You have it," she stated in monotone. He kissed her closed eyelids and her forehead then slowly rose, taking her off the ground with him.

"If were going to go, we should get moving. It's nearly daybreak."

She just stood there watching him as he gathered up his bedroll and wondered if she had really just promised him that she would help him end his life. The weight of that promise came crashing down on her like a boulder, and she knew that she would have to shoulder it until they figured something out in Tevinter. She had no doubt that there were miserable, dark days ahead.


	3. Dreams Of Freedom

_So here it is, chapter 3 of my Anders/Hawke-mance. I honestly didn't expect it to get so much support early on like this, but know that I really appreciate all that are spurring me on to continue! I'd like to send a special thank you to all that have set alerts and reviewed including: Ryoko Metallium, starrfier, AbbyV, Sara1281, jeandark, EmbersOfAmber, Carlynn1103, sirigirl157, Violet Theirin, jp33, Phoenix Fire Lady, spree7101990, TheEvilQueen, IdevinD, cccccCc, Camilla09 and Bdub. _

_I'd also like to send a special thank you out to **Violet Theirin**, for a while I believed that my muse had packed her bags and gone of to visit your muse...somewhere along the way I'm pretty sure that they bounced off and got lost on Bourbon Street together. I'm happy to report that mine has returned home, and hopefully yours won't be far behind! Also, to you and **Ladyamesindy**, as cheesy as it sounds...if it hadn't been for reading your stories at the start I would have never tried my hand at writing myself. For that, I am forever grateful. _

_As you all know, pretty much everything belongs to Bioware...and I thank them for letting me poke it with a stick until I get the results that I want!_

Anders had been unbearably quiet for most of the day as they headed down the road that would take them into the Tevinter Imperium. Normally that fact wouldn't have bothered her at all, he had been subject to bouts of depression and silent reflection even before his revolution had begun, but considering the declaration he made to her and the promise he had extracted from her that morning she felt that they should have more to talk about than the occasional comment about the weather. Yet each time she attempted to start a conversation with him he would close his eyes and turn away from her, face contorted in the regret and pain he was feeling.

After a while she had just stopped trying and they continued plodding along, drawing ever closer to The Silent Plains. She knew that they would have to make camp before dark and at a safe distance from that cursed place, only fools would venture into the plains at night. It was said to be haunted with the ghosts of soldiers from the battle against Dumat, the Archdemon of the first blight. Though she believed in no such rubbish, the idea of haunting was ridiculous, the amount of death seen there would only serve to weaken the veil...and where the veil was weakened there were always problems.

Anders seemed to have had the same mindset as her when it came to the plains. Shortly before dark he stopped.

"We should set up camp here for the night. The Silent Plains is no place for two apostates after dark," he muttered.

So he began to set up in a small area just off the road while she went off in search of scrap wood to start a fire. It was going to be a long night, especially if he kept with the brooding attitude. _On the upside of things, she thought, at least Justice had been just as quiet as him._ She sighed at the thought as she headed back to the tiny camp to start the fire.

After everything was set up, they sat on opposite sides of the fire and all was silent for some time. Darkness enveloped the camp in short order and as she stared into the flames of the campfire she couldn't help but think that maybe she was fighting a losing battle.

_What if I've already lost him and I'm just too focused on what's happening and the possibility to fix everything that I've just not seen it? Have I lost the ability to see him as he is? Do I just want him to be Anders so badly that I would ignore the fact that he's also unstable and dangerous?Will I be able to take his life if it comes down to that...or will I not have the strength? _Her brow furrowed at the thoughts running through her head. This was the first time she had ever doubted her intentions or her will to do what must be done. It was not a feeling that she liked. For the first time in a very long time she felt hopeless and knew that it was written all over her face.

When she finally looked up from the fire she saw that he was staring at her. His expression mirrored her own. After a moment of obvious thought he motioned for her to come sit beside him which she did. Once she settled beside him he put his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Justice has been strangely inactive today," he sighed, "but he's still in there...lurking about at the edge of my subconscious. Probably plotting his revenge for being denied the chance to smite you." He shifted uneasily at his own statement but only tightened his arm around her. With his other hand he lazily jabbed at the fire with a stick, gazing into the dancing flame with a sober look.

She gave him a sideways glance before answering. "Well, we wouldn't expect for him to just up and take a holiday now, would we?" She watched as a tentative smile spread across his features which to her relief brought one of her own.

His smile faded a bit as he turned to look at her. Their eyes met and she could feel the blaze of the love and desire that he felt for her. She could also feel the same hesitation that he had before she had agreed to run with him for better or worse. She also sensed a vast gulf of sadness.

"I wish I could provide a better life for you, Alandra. You deserve so much better than this." He motioned to the small camp with the stick. "You should have a home not THIS and you should have someone that you can love without fear." He cast his eyes down in shame. He had brought this on her and he would blame himself for the rest of his life.

She grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "I made this choice, no one forced me to do anything that I did not WANT to do. Blaming yourself isn't going to fix this situation. You did NOT start a revolution just to regret everything now," she stated simply.

The ghost of his smile returned as he dropped the stick and grabbed the hand holding his face. Still looking deep into those green depths he brought her fingers to his lips and placed a lingering kiss on her delicate knuckles. Intertwining their fingers he brought them to rest on his thigh and started staring into the fire again.

"You are right. I started a revolution so that people like us would have a chance at life. A chance for someone like me to love someone like you...and a chance for someone like me to be able to provide the kind of life you deserve. A chance for two apostates like us to have the freedom to live their lives like normal people without the fear of being hunted and turned against by our neighbors," he said quietly. "I want nothing more in this life than to be able to have a home, a place where I never have to run again. A place where I can have children of my own."

She smirked at him. "Thinking about running off and having children without me then...I'm hurt," she joked.

His smile widened as he looked back into her eyes. "I hope against all things that seem rational that one day I will be free to make choices as I please," he said as his face drew ever closer to hers, "and when that day comes I swear to you that I will make you my wife. If there is ever a chance that there will be tiny, ridiculously handsome mages in my future...you will be their mother." He kissed her with all the passion and force of a man that meant every word that had spilled from his lips. She responded in kind only breaking the kiss to straddle him and push him back onto the bedroll.

"This probably isn't the best idea we've ever had," she stated with a smirk only inches from his face. "I'm pretty sure that your passenger would disapprove greatly."

In a quick movement he grabbed her shoulders and swiftly yet gently switched their positions so she was under him. Staring down into her eyes for a moment before planting a line of kisses up her exposed neck he whispered into her ear. "I don't care what he thinks anymore."

The fire had all but guttered out as she lay twined in his arms in the dark. His breathing was quiet and even...he had been asleep for a while. She was enveloped by his body heat, warm and comfortable...but she couldn't get to sleep. She was thinking about everything that he had said to her before. He wanted her to be his wife. He wanted her to bear his children. She wanted to live that dream life with him...but would it ever be possible? Maker knows, she wanted it to happen more than anything and she hoped again that the answers they sought would be found in Minrathous. She also thought that the promise she had made to him would now be nearly impossible for her to carry out.

He shifted restlessly, his brow furrowed. The dreams he had...of darkspawn and blight. He had told her of them when they were living together in Kirkwall. It was something common to all Grey Wardens and apparently they only worsened over time. Then there was the taint in their blood...a death sentence that had also been imposed on her brother. Anders said that being a Warden basically gave them 30 years to live...and he was down to about 20 more or less. The thought troubled her...but at the same time who was to say that she had 20 years herself. Either one of them could die tomorrow. It was with those thoughts that she drifted off.


	4. Tempest of Change

_More, more, more! You people are ravenous! Fortunately I'm happy to oblige. This story is like a rabid darkspawn trying to claw out of my brain...it must be ousted! Again I would like to thank everyone that has giving this tale a shot. Your support thus far as meant the world to me! Special thanks to my reviewers and those that set alerts and favorites: xxHPxxGWxx, Nonesensical-Romance, rhiannaskye, Alifangirl21, kasadilla, Aya001, TheEmeraldLady and of course the wonderful **Violet Theirin**! May your muse return from her drunken stupor on Bourbon Street and get her arse back to work!_

* * *

_Bioware, why do you do this to me? WHY! P.S.- They own everything aside from my strange and fantastical meanderings._

_

* * *

_

Alandra had expected the worst for their trip into Tevinter. The ancient battlefield that they passed through was eerie enough during the day and she was glad that they had not attempted to cross the area after nightfall. Fortunately the two apostates passed through the Silent Plains without incident. They had officially made it to the Tevinter Imperium though they were still some distance from their destination.

Minrathous was the capitol city, bordered by the Nocen Sea on the east and The High Reaches and Valarian Fields to the west. The Imperial Highway would take them into the city as it was at it's northernmost tip. Once upon a time Minrathous had been the seat of the most powerful magi, it had also been the capitol of the known world. This however was no longer true, the once grand city had never been conquered, but the wear of the ages, countless wars and the excess of it's Magisters and Archons had led the city to decay over time. It was now a place of refugees fleeing from constant battles with the Qunari though some of the most powerful mages in all of Thedas still lived behind it's walls. It was there that she hoped they would find the way to free Anders.

They walked until they came to a small town just after nightfall. Deciding it was best to stay there until morning and loving the idea that they wouldn't have to sleep on the ground that night, they rented a room in a tiny inn on the outskirts. They settled in for the night lying on the bed facing each other.

As she looked at him her mind wandered, recalling all of the things he had said to her the previous night.

"Do you truly intend to make me your wife," she questioned quietly, "or was that just a random musing?"

He took her hand into his and pressed it over his heart, she expected that he would smile but the sad look he had been wearing most of the day didn't budge.

"I meant every word of it, love, but the reality of the present makes that all but impossible," he answered not bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice. "There are so many things that keep us apart even though you are right here with me. The fact that I am an abomination, that I have something else inside of me. The fact that I have the darkspawn taint coursing through my veins slowly killing me. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that I set a magical bomb off in Kirkwall's Chantry killing the corrupt and innocent alike." He absently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb as his brows knit together in frustration.

"You gave mages everywhere a sign that could not be denied. You struck a blow at the Chantry that cannot be ignored. You started a revolution to give US the chance to be free," she replied with a smile, "and I must admit...I find the whole tainted Grey Warden revolutionary bit rather attractive. Perhaps I should swoon more in your presence."

He rewarded her with a quick chuckle and shifted so he could kiss her forehead before his face became somber again.

"The truth is, those are hopes that I have...and I've faced the fact that those hope and dreams may never be realized. We could very well succeed in finding a way to separate Justice from me and at that point I would marry you, if you would have me. Even then, if we had a life together where I didn't have to worry about Justice trying to hurt you there is still the fact that I am tainted. There is a slim chance that we would ever actually be able to have a family," he stated simply, "everything that I am, everything that I've done could stop that dream in it's tracks and I have no one to blame but myself." He sighed heavily and letting go of her hand got up from the bed and crossed over to the small fireplace on the other side of the room.

"What about the letters we recovered for the Wardens in Kirkwall. They said something about research involving the blood done by a man named Avernus and someone referred to as the Architect. Perhaps that research would help you in some way?" she asked. "What if it is a cure of some sort...or something that will stop the progression of the taint in a way?"

"The Architect," he spat the name like a dirty word, "was researching the effects of Grey Warden blood on darkspawn. He had discovered that with the application of warden blood darkspawn gain some sibilance of humanity and cease the need to search for the Old Gods, effectively ending the chance for another blight. Avernus, however, I am unfamiliar with. Perhaps that was a mum policy. At any rate, I won't hang on to something so fanciful. The fact is...in twenty years or less I will be dead."

"Anders, it is at least..." she began, but he cut her off.

"No, Alandra. I can't hope that there is a solution to every problem I have," he said in a stern voice slamming his hand down onto the mantle. He turned to look at her knowing that he had been harsh and the hurt look on her face said it all. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's fine," she said steeling her voice so it didn't waiver, "really. I'm just going to get some sleep."

He sighed and buried his face in his hands and she turned over and pulled the blankets up to cover her face.

* * *

_You must enjoy the taste of shoe leather, he thought to himself._ "I'm going to get some air." Without waiting for a reply he walked out of the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

He wandered outside of the town aimlessly for at least an hour the light from the full moon making it easy for him to see. His thoughts were so jumbled and he knew that he had gotten defensive with her because he was scared. He probably wanted this to work out more than she did, truth be known, but it was painful for him to hope for something so beautiful and come away with nothing. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her, but he also couldn't bear the thought of disappointing her.

He continued to walk. The silence was at least bringing something like peace to his mind when he heard something that sounded strangely like the swishing of wings. There was a strong smell of ozone and then all was quiet again. Though he was unsure of what it could have been the thought made him extremely uncomfortable so he turned to go back to the town. He was nearly halfway back when he heard a voice behind him and spun summoning a spell. It died before he even charged it.

"Well, well...It's curious that YOU should be here...and at THIS hour," the woman said as she walked toward him, "and don't trouble yourself with conjuring spells, Anders. After all, I'm just an old woman," she cackled.

The strange woman stood before him with one hand on her hip and the other tapping her chin thoughtfully as she watched him with her strange golden eyes. "Well do say something, lad...I didn't come here for a one-sided conversation."

She seemed strangely familiar to him but he knew he had never seen her before. "Who are you," he asked, "and how in the Maker do you know me?"

She cackled again before replying. "I have many names, but you may call me Flemeth or Asha'bellanar if it pleases you. As to how I know you, let it suffice to say that I know many things." She circled him like a prowling cat about to strike silently and when she was facing him again she continued. Goosebumps littered his flesh as she spoke. "The air of change surrounds you like a tempest, YOU have learned to fly, mage...but did your woman leap from that precipice willingly or did you push her?"

He tensed even more. "Leave her out of this. Alandra is of no concern to you," he said with challenge.

She smiled deadly as a serpent. "Ah but she is, the Champion of Kirkwall...a Fereldan who was much like you," she said, cocking her head to the side and never blinking as she observed him, "she too was surrounded by the air of change and where she went it followed." She began tapping her chin thoughtfully again. "Know this, lad...only together will you find the solution that you seek. Together that tempest will carry you, yet apart you will flounder like a ship without it's rudders. If you are the ship then she is it's sails and without those you will surely fail." With that she turned and began to walk away into the moonlit night.

Anders stood there dumbfounded as he watched her walk away. She turned and faced him once more and called out to him.

"What are you waiting for lad? Spreading your wings is the only way to reach your true destination," she said with one last cackle before she shifted into an immense dragon and flew off right before his eyes.


	5. The Gift of Asha'bellanar

_Ahhh...chapter 5 was slow in coming to me yesterday. I blame it on a bout of laziness. I had it outlined before I even finished chapter 4, but I just couldn't get it out. Maybe my fingers were just unwilling to obey my brain yesterday. I think they were still feeling a bit arthritic from the rapid fire chapters of the previous days. My muse seems to be back with a vengeance, though. Stupid vengeance. Thank you to all that have dropped by to read, review and favorite: Erynnar, Bdub, cccccCc, Torchgirl42, loialoha, YasuDono, owlcity89, SomnioAmantis, sthorn, CynaraStuart, Ashlee1013, aqeldroma, snuffles37, puffer2573, ArishaGinkaze, kt2312 and Cyanide Disaster! I really appreciate everyone's continued interest in the tale...you guys rock._

_I'd also like to send a shout to Kestrix, your idea for a tale sounds absolutely amazing and I cannot wait to read! I am honored that you were willing to share your synopsis with me and will be thrilled when it comes to fruition! Good luck, my friend! May the muses be... "merciful." hehe!_

_And Bioware...where would I be without you? Probably somewhere without a huge Anders obsession, I imagine. Yes, yes...you own it all. Now shut up and go listen to some more 30 Seconds to Mars. Punks._

* * *

The day hadn't started off any better than the previous night had ended for him. He had been uncaring of her feelings before and she was definitely making him pay for that today. The despair he felt would have to be more carefully reined in, the hopelessness of the situation buried. The frigid gulf that surrounded her warned him that communications were cut off, but he had attempted nevertheless. He needed to find a way to cut through that glacier and apologize. He also needed her to know about his strange visitor.

The first time he'd tried to talk to her had been before they got back on the Imperial Highway and it had failed spectacularly. If looks killed, he would have never made it out of their rented room and he had only said good morning. She was disgusted by his lack of hope...he got that...and though it made him feel physically sick to see her so upset he let her maintain her gray mood. It was the least he could do seeing as she would do the same for him and had on many occasions.

The second time had been after a few hours of walking in complete silence. He had fidgeted with his hands for almost a half hour just working up the nerve to say something to her. Finally, he had just grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop. Her jaw was set, brows were knitted together in irritation and she hadn't even bothered looking at him. He had cautiously asked if she wanted to talk about what was bothering her. She had rewarded his question with a frosty glare that made him wince, wrenched her wrist from his hand and continued walking.

Another few hours passed, the only sound being the slap of their boots against the stones of the highway. She stopped and put her pack down, fishing in it for a water skin. Upon location she secured the pack and sat on it taking a long drink.

"Look, I know that you're angry with me but I really have to tell you something," Anders said cutting his eyes toward her to judge her reaction. She frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose. _Great, he thought, more one-sided conversation._ He threw his hands up in exasperation and hoisting his own pack to his shoulder started down the road again muttering about how stubborn she was as he went.

"You're a fine one to be talking about someone being stubborn," she finally bit out after he had taken about ten steps from where she was seated, "the man who cannot be curbed from starting a revolution then turns into a sodding construct of doom and gloom." Her voice rose a few octaves as she did a terrible impression of his accent. "Oh woe is me! I'm Anders and there is no hope for an apostate like me! I shall gnash my teeth and be tormented! The world shall burn in my wake!" She threw her free hand up in the air in a dramatic motion to add emphasis to the last bit.

He stopped dead soaking in her words as she stared at his back. The pack dropped from his shoulder to the ground and he whirled on her, eyes glittering in something akin to anger. He strode toward her with purpose, face masked in deadly calm, and yanked her off the pack pushing her against the raised wall of the highway. She was pinned to the stone by his weight, arms firmly at her sides held at the wrist by his grip. She couldn't keep the shock from her face as he released her left wrist and yanked the water skin from her hand tossing to the ground, it's contents left to puddle at their feet. His hand shot to the back of her head yanking the tie that held her long black hair in a tight bun. It cascaded down and he knotted his fingers in it.

"You have no idea," he said coolly their lips almost brushing, his eyes boring into hers. She could feel his body trembling in it's battle to keep control and saw blue lightning flash in his eyes, but he didn't release her. Her free hand came up between their bodies pressing against his chest. If Justice came out now as it looked like he would, she wouldn't even have a chance. She had to think quickly.

"Anders, I...I'm sorry," she stuttered out. "I didn't mean..."

He cut her off. "Don't apologize," he said releasing his grip taking a step back from her. "You're right." His anger seemed to be melting off and he turned and walked to the opposite wall bracing his hands against the cool stone. He sighed before he continued. "I've been taking the pain of my doubts out on you and I shouldn't. I know that it isn't right but I can't help it. You've had the burden of keeping hope for both of us and it should not be that way. It's not a task that you should be shouldering alone."

He felt her hand slide up his back coming to rest just below his neck. The other gripped his arm and tugged gently turning him to face her. Her eyes were soft as she reached out for his hand and gave it a sympathetic squeeze but she said nothing.

"I met a strange woman last night when I was out wandering around. She said some pretty dodgy things to me that I didn't really make sense of at that moment...but I think I understand now." he said as he took her other hand into his.

Her brows furrowed and she pursed her lips. "Let me guess...an armored woman with white hair and a penchant for speaking in riddles?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you know her then?"

"Know would be a bit generous," she said casting her eyes up toward the sky, "though calling her a woman is probably overly generous as well. I've spoken with her twice...once when my family was attempting to get to the coast to escape the blight and again when I helped perform a ritual on an amulet she asked me to deliver to the Dalish tribe where I met Merrill. The Dalish call her Asha'bellanar, the woman of many years, though I wonder just how many years they mean." She let go of his hands and began to pace. "Before I met you she told me that we stood upon the precipice of change and that the world feared the inevitable plummet into that abyss. She told me to watch for that moment and that when it came...to not hesitate to leap. That when you fall that's when you learn if you can fly."

"It seems that her interest in you was warranted then," he said as her eyes met his again, "and that she is someone chocked full of poetic advice about flying." He smirked as if he were delighted by his own musing and cocking an eyebrow up as he watched her he continued. "She told me that I had learned to fly and asked if you took the leap willingly or if I pushed you."

"And what do you think?"

He smiled as he rubbed his hands together absently. "I think you jumped before I did," he said, "and you probably caught me at the bottom so I wouldn't break my nose."

She giggled in response and he continued. "She told me that we would only find the solution we were seeking together...that alone I was a ship without it's rudders. I must admit, it sounded like a bunch of rubbish to me at that moment. Then she said something that really struck home."

He walked back up to her and grabbed her hands again dragging her to press against him. "She said that I am a ship and you are my sails...without you I would fail. The tempest of change that surrounds us both would carry us to our destination together." She could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed her.

"Very poetic, indeed," she giggled against his mouth. He kissed her again and released her, motioning to the packs on the road.

"We had better get going," he said, feeling the dark shroud on his heart lifting a bit, " Minrathous isn't much further and we've got some sailing to do."


	6. Angelus Verenius

_I must admit, the outpouring of support for this story has thrilled and humbled me. It was unexpected and I want you all to know that it is VERY appreciated. I can't thank you all enough! Now, as I sit here pouring through my notes for Chapter 6, I worry that I will disappoint you all in some way. I swear I will continue to try my best to keep this story flowing at a reasonable rate and I hope that you all continue to enjoy it! I'd also like to thank those who have set alerts, favorites and reviewed including: chasing26, rebelgoddess19, RewindedMiracle, Hoshichie, jeandark, LockedKeys, SweetBlasphemy9, LadyJenna33, dazzleday, tribalesque and LockedKeys._

_I'd also like to throw a special shout to my friend Ser Daley, who listened to me rant about drinking while writing (Wine! Must have more wine!) and trying to name a pesky mage shop...even if you were really just laughing at my meanderings. Also, thank you to **Violet Theirin** who gave me yet another pat on the back (or was that a kick in the arse?) to get me going on this chapter despite my doubts. You my dear lady are awesome._

_And Bioware...why do you make these pixel men to tease me with? First you taunt me with Teagan (whom I still shamelessly flirt with in every play through), Zevran and Alistair...now with Anders. You're trying to kill me aren't you? Ignoring that...the aforementioned company owns everything aside from the weird bits that make you scratch your head. Those are ALL MINE. _

_

* * *

_

The capitol city of the Tevinter Imperium loomed before them. The two apostates took in the sight with a sense of awe...giant stone walls dotted with guard towers surrounded the place and in the middle of it all the faded spires of the Circle of Magi soared toward the heavens dominating the afternoon sky. It left no question as to whom was in charge of the Imperium. Minrathous...they had finally completed their journey. A city of magic and power and the place where Andraste herself burned after her husband's betrayal. Though not at its prime it was a beautiful city in it's own right, hints of it's former glory shining through the decay that had now settled over the once grand sight.

"I never imagined that it would be so...big," Anders said as they entered the city, "it's amazing!"

Alandra smiled at the awestruck look on his face as his eyes darted around taking it all in. "We'll have plenty of time to act like tourists love," she assured him, "but I think finding a way to fix an issue of yours should probably take priority."

He nodded absently, eyes still wide with amazement. "Yes, yes...of course...right."

She chuckled at him as they made their way through what appeared to be the market district. The street bustled with people and stands were scattered everywhere in this part of the city selling everything imaginable. Brightly colored silks and embroideries on one stand gave way to piles of spices and exotic fruit on the next. A stand of hand-carved staves of the finest quality, one that was openly selling lyrium dust and an assortment of less than savory looking ingredients. Fine garments, beautiful flowers, glittering jewelry...if one thing could be said about Minrathous it was that trade was good.

Alandra slowed her pace to take in all of the sights and sounds and also kept an eye out for potential trouble...and pickpockets. She wandered until she came upon a strange looking shop on the corner of the district. The building itself was painted a garish yellow and the scent wafting out of it's open door smelled strongly of clove, anise and burning. Bright blue lettering on the side of the shop declared it to be "Magickal Mysteries by Angelus." She snickered at the name and turned to tell Anders that she wanted to go in before they found an inn for the night. He, however, was further back in the open market haggling with one of the merchants. She chuckled again and decided to go in without him...he'd probably be a while considering that he was the worst haggler this side of the Waking Sea.

Stepping into the shop the smell from outside intensified tenfold. Her vision began blurring slightly as her eyes started to water and she wiped them quickly with the palm of her hand. Her eyebrow quirked as she looked around the emporium.

"Mysteries, indeed," she said under her breath.

Crystals of all shapes and sizes hung from the ceiling emanating a soft glow and filling the room with a rainbow of colors. Shelves were lined with strange magical implements, sparkling powders and ancient looking relics. Stacks of books and parchments were everywhere and in many different languages. Texts from Antiva, stories from Nevarra and Rivain, songs from Orlais...there were even passages of the Qun in addition to many things written in Arcanium.

She walked over to a shelf containing an assortment of relics and something caught her eye. One of the many stacked on the shelf looked strangely familiar. It was just a shard that looked like it came from a broken mirror. She went to reach for the item and it felt like time slowed just before her fingers touched it.

"No no, I wouldn't touch that. Not at all, not at all. Touching that would be bad, very bad indeed!"

Yanking her hand back she turned to see an older man standing off to her right shaking his head and muttering to himself. His robes were the same color as the outside of the shop and he leaned heavily on an ornately carved whitewood staff.

"You should just tell me what you need instead of running around touching things that you don't understand," he said looking up at her with brilliantly blue eyes, "mucking about with things you don't understand could get us all into a world of trouble and I don't like trouble, girl."

Alandra wasn't sure whether to laugh at the man's behavior or heed his advice. "So, I take it you're Angelus?"

"Indeed I am, girl," he said narrowing his eyes, "Angelus Verenius, mage, enchanter and purveyor of things that you don't understand otherwise you wouldn't touch them carelessly obviously. And you are?"

"My name is Alandra Hawke," she said offering a hand to shake which he glared at. His quick eyes took in her armor and the staff on her back before he grunted and hobbled to one of the tables stacked with books and took a seat in one of the dusty chairs. He glared at her for a moment longer.

"So the Champion of Kirkwall has come to Minrathous," he groused, "though I suppose you would need hiding from that ridiculous White Divine since you and that abomination decided to explode a Chantry."

Her eyes widened at his knowledge. "How in the Maker..."

He snorted. "I assure you girl, the Maker had nothing to do with it. I have ears and news travels fast when an idiot starts a revolution by blowing up a revered mother. Speaking of the idiot..."

Anders walked into the shop with a little smirk. "Well I'll be damned," he said eying the old man, "What's got your knickers in a bunch these days, Angelus?"

"You do, you damn fool," he replied with a huff banging his staff on the floor, "not only do you blow up a chantry and run but then I find out that you've gone and made yourself a host for a fade spirit. And I thought this one was dim," he said flicking his fingers in Alandra's direction.

Alandra looked from the old man to Anders in disbelief. "You know this man, love? He's so appropriately named."

"No, I read minds," Angelus snorted rolling his eyes.

Anders crossed the room to where she was still rooted in place and took her hand. "Yes, I do. Angelus was a Senior Enchanter at the Ferelden Circle during my first few years there...though I admit, I had no idea he was here in Minrathous." She frowned, her brows drawing together in irritation.

"So now that you're here, I suppose you'll want me to have a look into getting that THING out of you," the old man said as he used his staff to stand and hobbled to a shelf littered with parchments, "I'll need to do some research and you'll have to go somewhere and keep your head down you silly twit.

"Justice isn't a thing, Angelus," Anders said raising an eyebrow, "He's a benevolent spirit of the Fade and he was my friend. The problem lies in the fact that my hatred warped him into a spirit of Vengeance...and that hasn't been pretty. I don't just want him cast out. I want him to be sent back to the Fade."

"Yes, yes. Whatever you say you damn fool," the man groused shaking his head but never looking up from his parchments, "now get out of here and find somewhere to sleep...and make sure you take that twit with you before she tries to touch something else that she shouldn't."

Anders and Alandra left the shop in short order. As they were walking down the street to an inn so they could rent a room she stopped and pointed back at the shop. "Is he always like that?" she asked making a face.

"When I was fifteen he told me that he'd seen bronto hind-parts that were more intelligent than me," he answered with a chuckle. "Angelus is an acquired taste...and those who acquire generally don't want it anymore."

"I could see how he'd have that effect," she giggled as they entered an inn called The Flaming Door. They rented a room and were relieved to finally drop their packs and weapons once they were inside. It was nicer than any of the rooms they had stayed in recently and included a sitting area and a side room with a large stone bath. The sight of the tub caused Alandra to clap her hands with glee.

"Let us go have dinner and perhaps a drink in the inn...I'll have the barkeep send someone to draw a hot bath." He said, smiling at her excitement.

During dinner he told her a few stories that he remembered about Angelus and about some of his attempts at escape from the Ferelden Circle. She told him about various childhood stories involving Bethany and Carver and her mothers attempts at keeping them hidden from the Templars. It wasn't long before a servant came to their table and informed them that the bath was ready upstairs. She didn't have to tell Alandra twice. She looked at him expectantly already out of her chair but he waved her on. She shrugged but didn't protest and he chuckled as he watched her take two steps at a time to get upstairs.

By the time he got back up to the room she was already neck deep in the steaming water. He leaned against the door frame and watched as she relaxed. A feeling of contentment washed over him and he smiled.

"So, are you just going to stand there and gawk or are you going to join me?" she asked without opening her eyes, "because you're not getting in that bed until you've had a bath."

He smirked and opened the pouch on his right hip and took something out of it before slipping out of his robes. As soon as she heard his clothing hit the floor she sat up in the tub, wet hair sticking to her tanned skin, and slid forward so he could join her in the extremely hot water. Once he was behind her with his arms wrapped loosely around her she settled back against his chest and enjoyed both the water and the feel of his muscled body.

"You gave me something once when we were in Kirkwall," he began quietly, "and I told you that I hoped that one day I would love to give you something that carried as much meaning."

"Mmmmm..." was her reply.

He grinned and kissed her ear nipping it gently garnering a throaty groan. "I got something for you today," he said bringing one of his hands out of the steaming water. "and I hope that you will accept it."

She opened her eyes to see his hand in front of her, pinky extended wearing a beautiful golden ring set with a large square emerald. She quickly sat up and faced him best as she could. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked, matching emerald eyes wide with surprise.

"Indeed, I love you Alandra...and I want you to be with me until the day I die whenever that might be, if you will have a devilishly handsome apostate with a questionable past," he said with a smirk.

She had turned completely around now eyes shining as she stared into his. He gently grabbed her hand and stopped just shy of putting the ring on her finger. "Is that a yes?" he questioned.

"Would you put the damn ring on so I can kiss you already, you fool?"she said with mock impatience.

He laughed and placed the ring on her finger and pulled her face to his for a kiss so passionate that it made the steaming water they were in feel cool. Issues be damned, he was officially the happiest mage alive.


	7. Tevinter Rites

_And so we meet again, readers! I can't tell you how much fun the last chapter was to write and your response to it made me the happiest mage...err...writer alive! Earlier in the day I had some issues with writing Angelus, being a creation of my own, but in the end I liked him very much. He's a cranky old codger, isn't he? Those of you that are now die-hard Magickal Mysteries fans should know that the grumpy one is still going to be around in this chapter. As for later on, who knows? I'd like to thank everyone that's reading still...my lurkers are appreciated just as those who review, favorite and set alerts: jeandark, LockedKeys, fleagirl125, sunspirits, Frosty94542, owlcity89, The Lady Clearwater, Eryn S and puffer2573!_

_A special thank you to **nightowl1514** and **Violet Theirin** who have been acting as my official unofficial betas! Your feedback has helped me loads these last few days! (Fighting? How the heck do I write fighting?) You both rock to no end!_

_As everyone knows, Bioware owns most of this...they've just allowed me to continue taking naughty advantage of our friendly neighborhood revolutionary!_

* * *

She stretched contentedly under the sheets, her hand reaching out to find an empty space where his warm body should have been. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly wondering how he'd slipped out of the bed without her noticing. She didn't have to wonder for long. Her eyes landed on him standing in front of the fireplace fully dressed with his hands clasped behind his back. He looked like he was waiting for someone.

"Anders?" she questioned tentatively.

"I'm afraid not," came the reply as he turned to face her, "he's busy at the moment." She felt all the warmth bleed from her as he assessed her with those glowing blue eyes. "His guard was down you see," he continued as he took a few steps toward the bed with a mirthless smile, "you kill his resolve, weaken his defenses...yes, you MAKE him like a selfish child putting his wants and needs before those who deserve his aid which makes you no better than the templars he despises." His fingers gripped the foot board of the bed as she scrambled out of it grabbing her staff.

"_You're inviting a fight in nothing but a nightshirt...what in the Maker is wrong with you woman!" she thought to herself._

Keeping her eyes fixed on him she began inching toward the door. She had to avoid this fight if at all possible, she couldn't risk hurting Anders when they were so close to their goal. The spirit cut his blue gaze her way when she was mere inches away from the doorknob. With a flick of his hand the metal turned red hot and she knew there was no escape.

"Not this time, mage," he stated simply as he let go of the foot board and turned to face her, "it's high time that you were removed from his priority list." His eyes brightened and the lyrium blue cracks began to form all over him. This was it...

The lightning bolt slammed into her midsection it's electric tendrils snaking through her body as she was thrown against the wall behind her, sliding down it's surface to the floor below. She convulsed violently and darkness clouded the edges of her vision. She fought the urge to pass out with every fiber of her being. Summoning on her reserve of energy she sent a wave of telekinetic force from her body sending him flying into the opposite wall with a thud. She struggled to get up from the floor, casting a barrier spell to allow her enough time. When she was standing she looked at him through narrowed eyes.

Already recovered from her surprise attack he gave a hollow laugh as he wiped blood from his nose. "You haven't the power to stop me, mage...not without sacrificing Anders in the process. I know that's not something you're willing to do."

Her voice was low and deadly when she spoke. "You would be surprised at what I'm willing to do, spirit," she spat. Survival instincts had kicked in and in a snap decision that broke her heart she decided that it was better for her to fight than to let Anders remain a puppet to this creature's demands.

He raised his hands to cast at her again when another wave of telekinetic force slammed him back into the wall. She spun with her staff slamming it into the floor and a wave of ice snaked from where she was standing and froze him in place. Her barrier spell faltered, she didn't have enough energy to keep it up. As she felt it's protection slip from her he glowed even brighter, the ice melting from him like he was on fire.

He laughed coldly as he raised his hand and she felt an invisible force closing in on her from all sides. The intense pressure stole her breath, nearly crushing the very life from her. She couldn't even scream as she felt the darkness surrounding her again.

Intent on crushing her, the spirit barely paid attention when the door shattered inward and an old man in yellow robes walked in. His eyes took in the scene quickly and mumbling under his breath he slammed his staff down causing everyone aside from himself to crumple to the floor. Still muttering, he ambled past Alandra who was lying flat of her back gasping for air straight to Anders who was face down by the wall. Shaking his head he reached down and checked the young man for a pulse.

"An...ders," she gasped between coughing, "is he...?"

"He's alive, no thanks to your efforts you twit," Angelus groused but she could hear the concern in his voice, "now what did his fool 'benevolent fade spirit' do to you, then?" he asked as he hobbled to her side leaning over to look down at her.

"I..." she began, but the darkness started to swallow her again. This time she did not fight it as it took her into its arms.

* * *

She slowly became aware of rustling and quiet voices around her. She couldn't make out what they were saying and that annoyed her more than the fact that she was having trouble getting her eyes to open. Her body felt like it had been filled with lead. She couldn't quite recall what happened to her to warrant such a feeling however.

Something cool and soothing spread across her midsection. She knew that feeling and struggled to open her eyes. Healing magic, more specifically Anders' healing magic. She had been fighting..._dear Maker why is it so foggy_...then it all came back to her in a rush. She fought the spirit, it had attempted to kill her. Her eyes flew open and she attempted to sit up. A hand caught her shoulder and gently pushed her back down before she made much progress.

"You're not quite ready for that, love," Anders said quietly as her bewildered gaze latched onto his bruised face, "just stay calm. You will be alright, I promise." She heard the regret and pain in his voice and something inside her snapped. Rage filled her delicate features and the rush from it aided her in sitting up against his best efforts to keep her stationary. She winced as pain lanced through her side but gritted her teeth through it.

"Stubborn twit," Angelus snorted, "reminds me of another fool mage that didn't know when to quit while he was ahead."

Her green eyes glittered like there was a fire lit behind them. "I want that THING out of him right NOW," she spat with so much venom that the old man stopped his musing and raised an eyebrow, "I mean it...I am sick to death of it not only playing me for a fool but using him as some kind of twisted meat marionette. There will be NO MORE of this!" She slammed her hand down on her leg with such force that she winced again.

Anders sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the bed. Putting a hand on either shoulder he looked into her eyes. "We may have that solution yet, love...but I need you to lay back down. I wasn't finished attending to your...injuries." His eyes misted and shame pulled his gaze from hers as he said the word. Her hand shot to his face and she forced him to look at her.

"No, don't you sit there feeling responsible for what happened here today. Absolutely not," she said a little louder than she had intended, "this is no more your fault than me being born a mage. The blame isn't on you...the blame goes to that spiteful spirit inside you!"

His eyes were still awash with the pain he felt. "You're partially right, I suppose," he replied quietly, "but he is not himself because of me...and you were almost killed due to that fact alone. Whether you choose to believe it or not, some of that blame still lands on me and nothing that you say will change that fact." He sighed again, closing his eyes. "Now, would you please lie back down for me?"

Still angry, but feeling defeated she complied. She watched as the healing spell soothed over her midsection again easing the stabbing pain in her side even more. Angelus stood and hobbled to the side of the bed.

"Both of you fools are lucky that I arrived when I did," he stated with obvious irritation, "otherwise my research would have been a waste of time."

"Yes," Anders replied as he applied a salve to the burn on her abdomen, "your timing was fortunate for us both, old friend."

Angelus sneered as he cut his sharp blue eyes toward the spirit healer. "As it is, I believe that I may have found a way to help you and your twit of a lady friend. While researching I came across an old Tevinter rite that looks promising. However, it will not be easy on either of you...though seeing as you apparently like trying to kill each other this should go over like a walk in the garden."

Alandra's interest was piqued, the faster they could get Justice out of Anders the better. "What exactly does this rite involve?" she asked, eyeing the old mage.

Angelus' brow furrowed and he frowned before answering. "I will not lie to either of you fools, it is very dangerous which is why it is no longer practiced. It is blood magic at it's most powerful," he said rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "and it will require blood from you both."

"I will do whatever it takes," Anders said quickly much to Alandra's disbelief. Anders had been staunchly against blood magic for as long as she'd known him, it had been a source of quarrel between him and Merrill while their party had been together.

"Anders..." she began, but he cut her off before she could say anything more.

"As I said, I will do whatever it takes, Angelus," he said nodding in the old mage's direction, "this has to end before it spirals even further out of control. I will not let the source of the magic deter me in this instance."

She reached out and grabbed his hand. He was frowning but had a familiar determined look in his eye.

"It isn't only your choice to make," she said softly causing him to meet her gaze.

Angelus snorted. "Finally the Champion of Kirkwall says something that makes sense! Apparently the Maker likes to infuse some comedy in strange places. She is right though," he said with a slight smirk as he drummed his fingers on his staff, "the blood required comes from both of you, but it is the price you pay which makes this spell one that isn't practiced any longer. In order for this to work Anders, your life-force will have to be bound to hers so that you do not pass back into the fade with Justice. Once it is done, your life-forces will be tied together...meaning that if one of you dies then so does the other.

Eyes still locked as they received this information, she saw the surprise then a shadow pass over the resolve in his gaze.

"You said that you'd do whatever it takes," she said softly raising her hand to cup his cheek, "and if you are still willing, then so am I. I don't know that I could carry on without you now."

His brows furrowed. "But the taint in my blood..." he started, but she stopped him by placing her finger on his lips.

"It makes no difference," she said with a slight smile, "I'd rather have 20 years to live with you than a lifetime with anyone else."

Angelus rolled his eyes. "Are you two done making starry eyes at each other then," he questioned glaring at them both, "if not, I'd like your decision so I can get the hell out of here before I'm sick."

They both nodded. "We'll do it. Thank you, old friend," Anders said, clapping the old mage on the shoulder.

"Fine, fine..." he said waving his hand dismissively and hobbling out the door, "just come to my shop when you are feeling able and make sure you don't try to kill each other again before we get this done."

After he was gone he turned his gaze back to her. His brown eyes were filled with concern. "So quick to throw your life away on a fool who has made life difficult for you at every turn. Do you think that is wise?"

She smiled. "If you are the ship then I am your sails...without me you will surely fail. I believe it is time for us to leap again, love."


	8. Mundus Somniorum

_So who's ready to get rid of a 'benevolent fade spirit' that needs a damn attitude adjustment? I am! I am! Writing this story so far has been a joy for me...a closure that I just didn't get when the credits rolled on DA2. I'm happy to see that so many people were of the same mind! Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, set alerts and favorited: xxHPxxGWxx, Atomic-Rayne, RewindedMiracle, Luckypills, LockedKeys, Kira76, 4MFT, loialoha, Purple bladed jedi, princesseyes2000, Forestnymphe, Midnight seducer, Jinx1983, Sonatica, Popsiclekitten, micmiddleton, OverwhelmingNight, RyanVidaStone, Alikander, Dtwirler, BooshAndOrKaKaw, souma331, lodelta, Lynn Pintel, Tixylix, Vylreth, Melmo44, Pyrokitty714, sbloise, The Magical Liopleurodan, cameri, Shotgun Infinity, Desert Angel Babe, creativechaos243, Parliament of Ravens, Escapadia, GeneralMeow, RakshaDaemon and imica! I appreciate everyone's support more than you realize!_

_I'd also like to apologize for the the delay in getting this chapter out. FF was acting like a stubborn beast at some point and I got distracted by this and that. I've been wrestling with my muse until now. I'm so sorry that you all had to wait so long for this! I hope it's worth it!_

_A special thank you to my official unofficial beta Violet Theirin for being the best ever. Another thank you must go out to the fabulous Erynnar for making me laugh endlessly, listening to me rant while I'm trying to write POM and for humoring me whenever I say "OMG, you have to go watch this 30STM video!" You both rock my socks, ladies. Much love! I'd also like to mention that I probably wouldn't have made it through this chapter without a beautiful distraction and a band named Sargon._

_And finally, Bioware owns pretty much everything. I'm just playing Varric...with less hair. =)_

* * *

"Stop squirming," he chided as she tried to wiggle out of reach, "You have to keep this ointment on the burns or they will get infected!"

Alandra grimaced as he applied the yellowish goop to the damage the lightning bolt had caused. He had been doctoring on and off for hours it seemed. "I might be more inclined to leave it on if it didn't smell like cat urine." she groused wrinkling her nose.

"No arguments." he said with a note of finality as he began wrapping her torso in a clean bandage.

She snorted. "Not even married and you're already bossing me around! Don't move! Don't touch that! Stop trying to distract me!"

He pinned the cloth in place and met her eyes quirking his eyebrow. A smile played at the corners of his mouth but didn't quite make it to his eyes. He straightened staring down at her and his face became a mask of regret once again.

"You have to stop blaming yourself for this, Anders." she said as she attempted to grab his hand but he had turned away from her and walked to a chair on the other side of the room shaking his head as he went. She felt her ire rising again as he dropped into the chair and cradled his head in his hands.

"Honestly, if the only thing you want to do is lay blame then what of me? Surely you don't think that you shoulder this on your own. Is there anything that I've done that leaves me blameless in this whole debacle?" she questioned in barely contained anger.

He dropped his hands and looked at her opening his mouth to protest but she silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"I purposely provoke the spirit every chance I get...and those bruises you have...you didn't do that to yourself." she said as her voice rose a few octaves.

"I would have ended your life today given the opportunity. I had resolved to do it and just because I believed it was better than having you be a puppet to that THING! You fail to realize that you can not always protect me, Anders. Sometimes it is you that needs protecting from me. So I ask you, where is my blame in this? When do I fall into despair and try to deny the one real comfort in my life?"

She was seething and judging from the look on his face he knew he was standing on the edge of a swirling firestorm and that he was about to be engulfed. She slid from the bed and yanked her tunic from the bedpost shooting him a glare so he wouldn't try to stop her. Still favoring her left side she tugged the piece of clothing over her head and stalked toward him.

Lifting his chin with her long fingers she peered into his eyes. "You have a choice, love. You can either sit here and wallow in this and let it win or you can drag your head from your arse, man up and do something about it."

She let go him and grabbed her boots not saying a word as she slipped them on and headed to the door. Upon opening the portal she paused and looked back at him. "I know which **I** intend to do." she said softly before letting it slam behind her.

He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. She was right of course...she was always right. The time was drawing near for him to take his destiny into his own hands. He had a promise to keep and though the means of making that happen were less than desirable he would go through with it.

He balled his fists and gritted his teeth as he stood. "There are some things that a man must do alone otherwise he will never learn what he is truly capable of accomplishing. I am sorry that it turned out this way, old friend."

* * *

Anders entered Magickal Mysteries and the first thing he noticed was that everything had been pushed toward the front of the shop and there was a wide ring of what appeared to be red-tinged salt. The crystals that hung from the ceiling above even seemed to be tinged with red. Tendrils of fear began to snake through him, tiny ice soldiers marching through his frozen veins. He edged around the circle of salt while his mind threw accusations at him. There were not a lot of things in life or magic that he was opposed to completely, but blood magic was one of those things that he was thoroughly against. How ironic that this thing he hated would be what saved him from himself.

He made his way through the maze of relic strewn shelves to the front of the shop. He assumed that they would be in the storeroom. Peeking through the curtained doorway he found them sitting at a small table littered with half burnt tapers both focused on the texts in front of them. Something stopped him from walking into the room, a feeling of unease, so he remained quiet as he observed.

Alandra looked up from her parchment to the old man sitting beside her. "Angelus, do you think this is really going to work?" He could hear the tinge of fear as she asked.

Anders watched as the old man shrugged never looking up from what he was reading. "Of course it's going to work. Either it will get rid of the demon; sending it back to the fade or it will kill you both. Either way, problem solved."

He almost laughed even as grim as it all sounded. The look Alandra now wore was comical in it's own way as if looks could kill, they wouldn't have a cranky old former enchanter to help perform the ritual. The thought passed quickly as Angelus began speaking again, his bright eyes now focused on Anders.

"Now that your dim-witted significant other has managed to drag himself from self-loathing long enough to find his way here, we can get started...that is assuming that he is quite done eavesdropping?"

Anders shifted uncomfortably near the door-frame and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I wasn't eavesdropping...I just didn't want to interrupt." His voice went curiously high on his last word making it sound like a question instead of a statement. He mentally kicked himself for that.

Alandra gave him a tentative smile as she rose from her seat and let the parchment roll back up on it's own. She turned to offer an arm to Angelus who gave her a grumpy glare and waved her off.

"Lets just get to it then." Anders said with a shrug as he turned to walk back out to the main part of the shop. Wandering back through the maze of trinkets another wave of fear assaulted him, this one much stronger than the last. He wondered if it was his reluctance to participate in a blood magic ritual or if it was Justice's reluctance to be expelled from his host.

The three mages stood in silence by the red salt circle for a few moments before Anders spoke again. Even to himself he sounded impatient.

"How does this work, Angelus," he asked as he watched the old man wring his hands in a nervous tick that he remembered from his days in the circle tower, "is there something that I should say or do to start this?"

"You can start by shutting your trap," the elder mage snapped, "I'll begin when I'm ready. You two twits go stand in the circle and let me gather my reagents." He grumbled a bit too loudly as he shuffled to a low table pushed against the wall.

His body and mind were struggling against him; attempting to delay that step over the thick reddish line on the floor. Sweat began beading on his forehead and he hastily swiped at it refusing to let Alandra see that his nerves were getting the best of him. He knew that she saw right through his act when her fingers gently stroked the back of his hand and sought to intertwine with his. He looked up from the salt circle and into her eyes—there he found the will that he needed and taking a deep breath stepped into the circle pulling her with him.

All the warmth seemed to drain out of him as soon as both feet were on the other side of the salt line. His immediate reaction was to step back out of the circle, but upon trying he found that something other than Alandra was holding him there. He turned and gave her a questioning look as the bile rose in his throat.

"There is no turning back now, love." She said simply showing him a slash on her palm. "We are contained within by the power of my blood and his magic." She finished cutting her eyes toward Angelus.

He felt the familiar tingle crawl up the back of his neck that marked the moment Justice would take over. He steeled himself in an attempt to fight it off, but it ended just as abruptly as it had started. He was just about to ask if it also had to do with the circle when Angelus approached them. He watched as the old mage nodded to Alandra and she pulled a small dagger from her robes.

Without hesitation she rand the blade across her already damaged palm. He winced as the bright red blood dribbled through her fingers and gasped when her eyes locked on his. They were glowing.

"Sanguis vita est." She said as she handed the blade to him with a nod.

He was right on the verge of losing his composure, but took the dagger and drew it quickly across his own hand repeating the same words.

"I want you to press your palms together and interlock your fingers with this between them," Angelus instructed as he slipped a flat amber stone with strange markings into his hand, "And under no circumstance will you break that hold...no matter what happens. Do you understand?"

Anders nodded weakly pressing the stone into his injured hand and felt the urge to panic again when he realized the old mage looked worried. "May the maker have mercy on you both." He said, shaking his head and stepping away from the circle.

As soon as their bloody palms touched the entire shop began to quake and the circle exploded with crimson light. The blood in the salt took on a life of it's own and swirled up around them like a macabre vortex. It was deafening, yet above the din he could just barely hear Angelus yelling an incantation.

"Sanguis vita est, sanguis magicus est! Aperi portam ad mundus somniorum. Amoveo animum crystallus..."

The stone felt red hot against his palm, like it was branding the strange inscription into his flesh. He just wanted to let go. It felt like his life-force was being sucked out of him by the swirling vortex that surrounded them. He look at their intertwined fingers, saw the blood dripping down their arms and being siphoned off into the tempest. Suddenly it struck him like a hot poker to the chest...their blood was mixing. His tainted blood with hers...

"Alandra! Do it now!" Angelus' voice screamed from somewhere far away. It was then that her eyes snapped open glowing red and full of deadly intent. His knees threatened to give out as she lifted the dagger once again and plunged it straight into his stomach.

Something inside of him broke at that very second. The world seemed to stand still and the noise of the vortex went silent. She pulled the dagger out of him and let it drop to the floor and her eyes rolled back in her head. It was then that he realized that he felt no pain and as they sank to the floor the room shook even harder and exploded with an intense red light. Then the world went black.


	9. Sanguis Pro Sanguine

_That cliffhanger ending wasn't very nice of me in the last chapter, but I was feeling rather put off by the ending of the 2nd season of Fringe so I thought that I'd share my misery! Have we ousted Justice/Vengeance? This chapter will be the answer to that question! I appreciate all of the support that I received from the fans of this story and I apologize for the long wait between chapter 7 & 8. I've had some trouble getting back into it as of late. More writing, less complaining...right?_

_Thank you to all that have continued reading and reviewing! **EmbersOfAmber, Tuffet37, rosasyt, gamerchicksrhott, Legode and Dante's Rose**...Thanks so much for giving this story a shot. Also, I want to send a special thank you out to **RewindedMiracle** this go-round for always reading...sticking with this one even as I draw it out. Also, to my lovely ladies **VioletTheirin** and **Erynnar** because they are wonderful (and they kick some major ass.) Alright, alright...enough with the warm fuzzies. Let's get down to business!_

_As always, it all belongs to Bioware...well most of it anyway. I just...well...I'm not sure what in the Hades I'm doing._

* * *

He was floating...drifting through a dark mist that felt heavier than he did at that moment. An immense feeling of peace had settled over him and it was a feeling that he never wanted to lose. He knew it was the Fade, the place had a distinct otherworldly feel and he had never felt such peace in any place but this. When his eyes opened he found that he was standing in an open field. The grass was greener than he had seen anywhere and the sky was cloudless and perfect. The air around him shimmered in a way you could only see in the Fade.

_So, the ritual failed._ He thought to himself. He expected to feel disappointed by this fact but that wasn't the case at all. He was relieved in a way. For good or ill it had finally come to an end. His hand drifted over the spot where the dagger had pierced him. He was surprised to find that there was no tear in his robe. There wasn't even a wound. _Hmm...that's curious._

"You will find no wounds here, mage. You of all people should know that your form is the way you perceive it here in the Fade."

Ever battle-ready he spun in the direction of the voice, senses flaring out in all directions and tapping his mana pool to ready a spell. The spirit of Justice stood before him...separate from him. He looked exactly as he had so long ago when their party stumbled into the fade in the Blackmarsh.

"But I thought...how is this...?" He was so stunned that his hands dropped uselessly to his sides as he gaped at the friend he thought he had corrupted beyond recognition. "I never imagined that the rite would work like...like THIS."

The spirit nodded in reply. "Nor did I. I also did not believe that you would attempt the rite. There was much work still to be done in Thedas. How could you turn your back on our cause?"

It was then that Anders realized that he had made a critical error. He had let his guard down in the one place where it just wasn't acceptable. Then there was the fact that the spirit had called him mage. Justice would have done no such thing, he was looking at the spirit of Vengeance.

"I made you better, stronger, more focused on the task that was laid out before us. Now the Chantry and the Templars will rise back up to put things in order again. Their order," The spirit spat at him, "the one that I brought to it's knees. Your selfishness, your weakness will undo it all!"

The words sank into his brain like tiny spikes but there was no truth in what it was saying. Even if he was dead, Alandra would carry the torch for the mage revolution. She believed in their freedom just as much, if not more than he did. He watched with a wary eye as the spirit began to pace, seemingly building up it's rage. Strangely, this reminded him of his Harrowing...he was about to have to face down his demon.

"You are wrong about that, Vengeance. OUR work set things in motion and it will not be stopped now. You are a fool to think otherwise." He said raising his hands once again and summoning his strength.

The spirit gave a cruel laugh. "Ah, the mage does recognize it's betters then. Excellent." Its form began to shimmer brightly and contort.

Anders narrowed his eyes at the demon before him. The fight was coming and he refused to go down quietly. His days of being a puppet were over. He gritted his teeth as the lightning danced from his fingers striking the spirit in mid-transformation. Vengeance roared, now a monstrosity glowing with purple flame.

"You are in my world now, human. Here I have the upper hand." It's voice boomed out as it summoned a sword out of thin air. Anders watched as Vengeance swung the sword around and focused on him. "I shall rid you of your weakness and go back out in your world to finish my task with or without your permission, mage."

"Think again, spirit. You will have to go through me first," a voice said from behind his glowing mass. "I'm sure that you'll find that I'm not such an easy target here." Anders couldn't believe what he was seeing as Alandra stepped from behind the demon. She was surrounded by the bloody vortex that had engulfed them in the shop and her eyes still glowed red with deadly intent.

Vengeance scoffed at the mage as he turned toward her, but his confidence seemed to falter even as he spoke. "Ah, The Champion of Kirkwall. The root of the problem arrives to save the day. How endearing. Opportunity abounds, now I can destroy you both."

The laugh that poured out of his beloved's mouth sounded cruel and inhuman so much so that he backed away from the two entities. Panic that he shouldn't feel in this place coursed through him...the result of the ritual was now beginning to sink in and so far it looked dire.

Alandra continued to laugh even as the demon advanced on her sword arcing out striking a brutal blow. It shattered as soon as it made contact with the blood tempest that spun around her. He howled in fury and Anders watched in horror as the spirit's spectral fingertips shot a stream of flame at her. The fire didn't have the expected result. Instead of penetrating the blood barrier it seemed to merge with it. The event seemed to confuse the demon and he dropped his arms. "What are you?" He demanded.

A wicked smile graced her lips as she peered up at the spirit. "I am your worst nightmare," she stated in a voice that wasn't her own, "I am torment...I am death. I am the harbinger of your demise." She raised her arms above her head. "May your destruction bring the peace and justice that you never intended to give."

The demon didn't retreat even as she began to rise and the air above him turned dark and malevolent. Anders hand shot to his mouth to stifle the scream that was trying to escape his throat. The blood and flame around her grew brighter until the light was almost unbearable. It was then that he heard her scream instead of him. She brought one arm down with a quick slashing motion and the tempest snaked out from her and grabbed Vengeance like a fist. The demon struggled against the force but it was useless. She brought the other arm down like a hammer and the spectral hand ground the entity to dust right before his eyes.

His legs lost the ability to hold him and he dropped to his knees as he watched her hang in the air before him her head hanging back like she was still screaming. He could feel the power crackling in the air around him and the vortex seemed to take on new life. Unable to fight it he was pulled up into it with her. Her head snapped back up and those red eyes staring at him seemed to plead with him. The dagger that she had stabbed him with appeared in the air between them and she spoke.

"Do it. End it." The inhuman voice commanded. He reached out and gripped the dagger's hilt, his eyes never leaving hers. With the last of his strength and will he plunged the dagger into his beloved. She screamed as he withdrew the blade and the world exploded with light once again before his vision failed and there was nothing.

* * *

She was alive. This conclusion was reached when she realized that she hurt everywhere and because of the smell. It was the overpowering scent of incense that made her eyes snap open to find herself lying on the floor in Angelus' shop. The elder mage was hovering over her; his features white with worry.

"Anders..." she managed to choke out but he clamped his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Don't move, don't speak." He instructed as he cast a healing spell over her. He looked exhausted and concern was not an expression he wore well. The fact that he was showing any sign of emotion aside from his usual feigned disdain for them made her feel very uneasy. Against his order and her better judgment she reached up and grabbed his arm. The sleeve of her tunic fell back and she gasped.

"I told you not to move, Alandra..." He sighed but then seemed to realize that her gasp had nothing to do with pain. From the back of her hand trailing down to where her sleeve began red vine-like markings curled around her arm.

"What in Andraste's flaming sword?" She breathed. Angelus just shook his head and plopped down on a nearby stool.

"I don't know." He said with a shrug as he stroked his beard. "I've never seen anything of the sort...and it's not just your arms, girl."

Her brows knit together in confusion as she struggled to understand. "I don't know what happened Angelus, "she admitted as she sat up slowly, "the last thing I remember is you chanting above the din and using the dagger on Anders." At the mention of his name her eyes went wide and she turned from the elder mage to look for him. He was propped up against the far wall with one hand clasped over his eyes.

"Anders...are you...?" She asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," came the reply as he dropped his hand to look at her, "though you and Cranky McGrumpy-pants could have given me a warning or two. How are you feeling? That was quite a show." His eyes lingered on her face for a moment then wandered to Angelus who was grousing over his new nickname.

"So you've no ideas as to what caused the vallaslin party favors then. Fantastic. I'm sure I could venture a guess or two. That was worse than a night of drinking at the docks. Let's not do that again. Ever." He said, using the wall to help him stand. "I'd also like to avoid anymore spells that turn me into a pin cushion. The whole stabbity-stab scene was never really my thing, I left that up to Howe."

Angelus groaned. "I think I liked him better as an abomination. He talked less." His look turned pinched and worried when his eyes drifted back to Alandra. "Lie back down, I've still got some work to do with you and I won't have you undo what I've already accomplished by being hardheaded."

"You're drained, Angelus." Anders said as he walked over to her. "I can take care of her...you need the rest."

The elder mage started to object but Anders cut him of with a raised hand. Alandra almost laughed at the disapproving look he gave the younger mage but he rose from the stool with the aid of his staff and began to hobble toward the back of the store. "You're coming in tomorrow to help me clean up this damn mess, twit." He muttered as he made his way through the trinket maze.

Anders gave a short laugh and offered his hand down to his beloved. "Do you think you can stand?"

She took his hand and despite her muscles crying in protest rose slowly from the floor. "Thank you, and I'm sorry that we didn't warn you about the ritual. We didn't want Vengeance privy to our full plan and I knew if I told you what it involved that you would never go through with it. I guess you can finally stop beating yourself up for thinking you lied to me during that business in Kirkwall."

He grimaced at the reminder. "I did lie to you." He said quietly. "Can you walk?"

She nodded and they began to shuffle slowly toward the door. "It wasn't a very good one, especially since I saw right through it once you told me the ingredients you needed," she scoffed, "though why you would think that you needed to lie in the first place is still beyond me."

They stepped out into the cool night air and he sighed. He was silent all the way back to their rented room and they were lying in bed before he finally answered her. "I thought that I was protecting you from something just like this...from entangling your life in something that could very well take it." His free hand balled up at his side and he could feel the spiral indentations burned into his palm from the strange amber stone. Without seeing it he already knew what it said: _Sanguis pro sanguine, spiritus pro spiritum, pectus pro pectum, mors pro mors. Blood for blood, breath for breath, heartbeat for heartbeat, death for death. _He shivered at the implied meaning and gathered her closer placing a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked turning over so she could see him. "During the ritual I mean...I can't seem to recall anything after I..."

"Tomorrow," he said cutting her off and and resting his chin on top of her head so she couldn't see the fear in his eyes, "for tonight I think it's best that we both get some well deserved rest."


	10. Something More

_So, we're done with it! Finally those two get to take a giant step into their future. I for one am glad, it was about time for Anders to lighten up a bit. I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one who felt that way! I would have gotten around to this chapter earlier, but I've been mucking about with the toolset making morphs. Fun times, I tell you, fun times! If I keep going there won't be a single character that looks the same. Hahaha! _

_My thanks to all my lurkers and to all of you that have taken the time to favorite and review including: Lady Seraphina, RewindedMiracle, Farenheit-451, EmbersOfAmber, fleagirl125, pepper1988 and WingedButterfly. It does my muse good to have such awesome readers! Also a special thank you to my Utah girls VioletTheirin and Erynnar. I heart you ladies a little too much I think. _

* * *

_As always most of this belongs to Bioware._

* * *

Alandra grimaced as she caught her reflection in the glass door of the cabinet he was pushing back against the wall.

"You seriously think that I'd make something like that up?" Anders asked swiping at the sweat from his brow. "Varric was the resident teller of tall tales if I recall and I was too busy dodging a noose in the Gallows to take lessons, unfortunately."

"I'm not saying that at all...it just seems a little..." She started, but he piped up.

"Dodgy?" He snorted as he walked toward her. "It was terrifying...remind me to avoid getting on your bad side. I don't want to be on the receiving end of the blood magic fist of doom. Ever."

She groaned as he flashed her one of those sorely missed mischievous grins and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. _He did talk less when he was an abomination, she thought with a mental smirk._

"That still doesn't explain these markings," she huffed as her fingers grazed her chin, "honestly, now that I've had a good look at them they remind me of something. I just can't seem to put my finger on what it is though."

She didn't miss the shadow that crossed his face after she mentioned it and that made her thing more than ever that his frequent humorous deflections about what had happened were hiding something that disturbed him deeply. She narrowed her eyes on him and he quickly resumed lugging furniture.

"You recognize it, don't you," she asked once they finally had Magickal Mysteries back in order, "that's why you keep avoiding it. Why you don't want to talk about it without making it some sort of joke."

"In a way." He replied with a heavy sigh. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue, but he remained silent. She growled in frustration and turned to head for the door. She was wrenching it open before he spoke.

"Think back...it hasn't been so long since you saw something very similar. Only we didn't discuss it often and it was a different color."

Absently her fingers drifted back to her chin as she thought. The revelation struck her like a sword pommel to the gut. "Lyrium burns..." She whispered as she turned to face him, "like the ones Fenris had. But those were forced on him by Danarius as far as we know. I doubt that this happens on your average blood magic trip into the fade."

"The rite we performed yesterday was anything but average," Angelus said as he hobbled out of the back room, "now either close my door or get out...it's getting drafty in here."

Alandra smirked as she closed the door but it was quickly wiped away when he dropped a large tome onto the table with a thud. The elderly mage looked as ragged as he had the night before which told her that he hadn't slept a wink.

"The last time Angelus brought out a tome of that size was after my second escape from the Tower. I think he made me copy half of the book before he let me go." Anders whispered to her conspiratorially.

The elder man grunted. "I'm old, not deaf. And judging by your penmanship in that crackpot manifesto of yours that was the last time you picked up a quill. Twit."

A slight blush crept across the younger mage's cheeks as he observed the smug look on Angelus' face. "You have a copy of my manifesto," he stammered, "how in all of Thedas did you come across that?" His eyes swung to Alandra and she knew she had the word guilty written all over her face. She stifled a giggle at the look of horror he now wore. "Oh Andraste's flaming sword!"

"What? There were no less than eleven copies strewn throughout the estate," she managed in a casual tone, "did you think that I would leave them all behind?" He crossed his arms over his chest and wrinkled his nose at her in reply.

Angelus shook his head. "Now if we could, more pressing matters are at hand." With a shaky hand he opened the large volume to a page he had previously marked and turned the book toward them. "This is another Tevinter text that I recovered some time ago...I had almost forgotten that it was in my possession. After you took your leave last night I began to research what could have made the markings that appeared on her after the ritual was performed." He motioned toward Alandra's bare arm.

"I must admit, I was at a bit of a loss at first. The ritual and it's after effects are described quite clearly in this text and there is no mention of these markings showing up. I went over all of the elements of the ritual...the lyrium, salt, the blood from both parties...the incantation. Everything was accounted for."

Anders' fingertips slid across the page of the book as he read through it's contents. Alandra looked up from the text when she was finished reading to find the elder mage's bright blue eyes boring into her.

"There was an element that we didn't account for," he continued once Anders pushed the tome back toward him, "and I believe it was that element that was the cause..."

"The taint in my blood," Anders replied quietly, "The darkspawn taint is the unknown element."

Angelus nodded. "That was my conclusion, but I believe it goes deeper than that. Darkspawn blood would not have caused the same reaction. Yes, your blood is tainted but it's not pure. It has been altered magically through the ingestion of the blood, lyrium and the blood of an Archdemon."

Alandra's brow furrowed as her eyes shifted between the two men. "Wait...what are you talking about? An Archdemon's blood? Lyrium?"

"The process of becoming a Grey Warden is a lot more complicated than just throwing on some armor, drinking some tainted blood and swearing an oath, child..." The elder mage said as his eyes drifted over to Anders, "but I suppose that this would not be information that you are aware of. I have worked with the Wardens in the past preparing their ritual. It isn't something that the Order or the mages that assist in the preparations generally talk about. We mages that have had the honor of working with the Wardens are sworn to secrecy." His eyes lingered on Anders as he grimaced. "Would you care to continue, Grey Warden?"

Anders' voice was steady but his expression betrayed him in that it showed a hint of sadness. "The joining is kept a secret out of necessity. The price that one pays to become a warden is a steep one to say the least and if the answers were freely given the order would suffer for it."

"I don't understand," she said as she watched him worry his bottom lip with his teeth, "why are you telling me this? What does it have to do with me? I am no Grey Warden. They are not my secrets to hold."

Angelus sighed heavily. "On the contrary, the ritual we performed tied you two together in ways that you can't even begin to comprehend. You understood the concept that you would be joined in such a way that if one of you died that the other would as well, but it goes deeper than that. You are everything that he was and vice versa. While you were no healer, he was. You were a mage who concentrated on force magic, but he did not. Now you will find that you are as good at healing as he and he is as good at force magic as you."

"So because you were a Grey Warden, so am I." she said shaking her head as she understood the scope of what they had done.

"Precisely." Angelus said as he stood with the help of his staff. "But I have the feeling that you, young lady, are something more." He motioned for her to stand as he hobbled around the table to the small open space in the shop. She wasn't sure what he was going on about, but she humored him and followed.

Once they stood facing each other he motioned for Anders as well. "I want you to cast a healing spell on me, Alandra."

She snorted in response. "Just like that then? You should know that healing was never my strong point. I deal in destruction and throwing things around like rag dolls."

"Just do it and stop yapping." The old mage grumbled.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, but found herself tapping into her mana anyway. Instinctively her hands came out before her and a shimmering blue light bathed the man before she even had the chance to think on it. "What in the Black City..."

"Anders, it will be the same for you...but if you perform a force spell in my shop I swear that I will have both of your hides," He said quickly narrowing his eyes on the younger man, "You will be able to perform her force and elemental magic just as easy as if you were her."

Alandra cut her eyes to her beloved. "That should be interesting."

"However, if I am correct you came out of this with just a bit more." Angelus said as he motioned toward her.

"What do you mean by that?"

At that second he conjured a fireball and hurled it in Anders direction. Her markings flared to life, glowing bright red and the fireball dissipated with a wave of her hand before it reached it's target. Her eyes widened as she whirled on the elder man.

"What in Andraste's name do you think you're..." Her voice trailed off when she saw the look on his face. Despite looking tired he now had a certain twinkle in his eyes that wasn't there before. That had been exactly what he was getting at...she was more.

"Your eyes...they were just like when we were in the fade!" Anders exclaimed. "And your markings were glowing just as Fenris' lyrium burns did when he tapped into their power." He sounded like he was in awe but terrified at the same time.

Her brows furrowed as she attempted to process it all. Was she still herself or was she some unofficial Grey Warden super-mage. The thought of being anything other than what she was used to bothered her a great deal. Finally she shook her head. "But you haven't seen this before Anders. You didn't turn into something else when you became a Grey Warden..."

The old man hobbled forward and grabbed her shoulder. "I don't think you understand still. The ritual we performed yesterday was very powerful, very old blood magic. The power generated from it was greater than any power that you've ever beheld in your short lifetime. I believe that the power of the spell and the mixing of the blood is what caused this. It...infused you."

This time it was Anders who spoke up. "Infused her?"

"Yes," the elder mage replied simply, "I believe that she had an untapped source of magic in her before, one that the ritual brought out. I think that she had this power all along but she was unaware of it. It was buried so deep inside that she never tapped into it before!"

"The Amell family line is full of mages, some powerful but mostly average in skill. I don't see how I could have something like this hidden from me when no other family member ever exhibited this sort of thing." She said to him as she shrugged his hand off of her shoulder and retreated back to the table.

"Yes, this is true. The Amell line has been full of exceptional mages...but how far have you looked into your father's line?" He said as he followed her back to the table and settled into a chair. "He wasn't the only mage in the Hawke line...of this you can be certain. Perhaps that is where you will find your answers."

"My father is dead. He died before we even had to worry about the blight in Ferelden. He was an apostate who moved us around and kept us out of the Templar's sight. He was a good man, but hardly an overly exceptional mage." She said as she narrowed her eyes on him.

The old man just smirked. "Malcom was more than an overly exceptional mage...much more than you ever realized." Without saying another word he got up from the chair and hobbled toward his back room without casting them another glance.

She stared after him with her mouth agape but didn't move to go after him. Apparently, Angelus had known something about her father that he had not bothered to share with her when he was teaching her about her powers and how to hide them. Malcom Hawke had been a good father, but had been like an unsolvable riddle all of her life...now perhaps it was time to dig through that mystery.

She was deep in thought when she heard Anders clear his throat. "I need air. The incense in this place is really strong. Care to join me?" He asked as he offered her his arm. She nodded in reply and took it, letting him lead her out into the fresh air. Perhaps that's what she needed to clear her head.


	11. A Good Contact

_Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was suffering from a bit of the block (mostly due to distraction from youtube, facebook, twitter, google, messengers...yeah, you get the point) but I'm hoping that you'll forgive me on that count. Thank you to all that have kept reading and to those new to LIAB! I appreciate all your support! A special thank you goes out to all of my Writer's Chat ladies as well as those that have set alerts, favorites or reviewed: Brelaina, ArcturasB, megglesnake, Ladyamesindy, EmbersOfAmber, Erynnar, VioletTheirin, and RewindedMiracle. Each of them are also insanely good writers, you should go check out their stories. You will be blown away, promise! _

_Also, another big thank you to EmbersOfAmber and Erynnar for letting me volun-tell them to read this before it hit this site. Thank you ladies for being fabulous. Also, to VioletTheirin for keeping me going and to Ladyamesindy for never telling me how dumb I sound in chat...lol. 3 you guys, MUCHO._

_Insert witty way to say that Bioware owns all here_

* * *

_It was cold and inky black where he drifted. He imagined that it was the deep roads, he felt closed in and could smell the fetid stench of corruption in the stale air. The hive mind droned away...an ever constant buzz in his ears and he felt the ripple of his tainted blood reaching out to it. The feeling marched up and down his spine like an army of ants. This was typical for the dreams...they almost always started this way. Soon it would grow and stretch, transforming into something else entirely. There would be blood and shattered bone...but wait...the dream was shifting, moving upward. Then he was there. It was still dark but stars twinkled overhead. He felt himself shiver despite the warm night. No, he wasn't shivering...he was trembling. Fear pumped through his small body with each heartbeat. The cart rounded the corner and the massive body of water appeared before him, the spire that stood at it's center unlike anything that he'd ever seen. He was utterly alone and that dark sentinel would be his prison for the rest of his life just because he was special. Wasn't that what his mother had said? That he was special...he couldn't quite recall. A gilded cage was all that tower would be and those walls would close in around him...smother him._

Anders bolted upright and tried to choke down the bile that had risen up his throat. He could taste the bitter acid on the back of his tongue even as he took in large gulps of air to try and catch his breath. Relief raced through him as he shook off the remaining hold the nightmare had on him. He was safe and in the bed of their new room...more importantly, he was still free. He turned to make sure that he hadn't startled Alandra and found that she was not there. In her place, on the pillow were here head should be was a slip of parchment. His eyes drifted to the window as he picked the note up and opened it in the pale dawn light.

_Anders-_

_I've gone to see Angelus and try to dig a little more information out of him about my father. My guess is that he knows a lot more than he's willing to tell. I didn't want to wake you since you seemed to be sleeping so soundly. I don't know how you do it, those dreams. This is what you deal with every time you sleep? That feeling...like something is watching...waiting. Do you feel it?_

_You will find me at the shop when you wake._

_All my love,_

_A._

He grimaced as he refolded the note and set it on the nightstand. Of course she would have the nightmares now, yet another unfortunate by-product of being tainted. He had told her about them before once he had moved into the estate with her. Apparently he did a lot of thrashing during the particularly nasty ones. _Now she will, too._ He sighed heavily at the thought.

He stretched and climbed out of bed, walking across the room to peer out of the dingy window. It was a nasty day out there. The clouds hung heavy and gray in the sky promising a steady drizzle and mist crawled through the stone streets hugging the ground in a thick blanket.

There had been a lot of days just like this when he had been in Amaranthine...when he had been in Ferelden in general. He hated to admit it, but he kind of missed the weather there. You always knew what to expect. On days like this there would be a roaring fire, some good ale brought up from the cellars, something hot bubbling over the fire to fill their bellies with later. They would drink and make jokes...and inevitably Oghren would fall off of something while the Commander took it all in and laughed. He smiled. His time as a Grey Warden hadn't been all bad.

He set about prepping the hearth for a fire when the clouds finally started letting go of their cargo. Fat raindrops splattered against the glass and the sound soothed him in a way. He was looking for the flint stone to start the fire when he remembered what Angelus told him the day before about being able to do elemental and force magic as well as Alandra. He also recalled the last time he had attempted a fire spell. It had gone well enough, saving his neck, but it had hurt like hell. Blistered fingers were not his idea of a good time. He looked down at his hands and then the logs and shrugged. _Might as well give it a go._

He barely had time to concentrate before flame shot from his fingertips in a steady stream. He held the spell until a good blaze was going and when he stopped he noted that his fingers were only slightly warm. _That could definitely be handy in a pinch._

He milled about the room for a while amusing himself with his new abilities until his stomach started to protest its lack of breakfast. Probably one of the only things he missed about Justice was the ability to skip meals without that silly warden side-effect that made him feel like he was always starving. He groused a bit before he finally dressed himself in a light tunic and trousers. He had just finished putting on his shoes when there was a quiet knock at the door. Every internal alarm that he had went off simultaneously and he quickly scooped up his staff as he headed toward it. _Damn! No one was supposed to know we're here. _The knock came again, this time a bit louder and more urgent.

"Yes, who is it?" He said as calmly as he could manage as he pressed his back against the wall and held his staff at the ready.

"It's Davina, Ser, the bar-maid."

_Davina...Davina...yes. Short, round and perfectly safe Davina. _He let out a sigh of relief as slumped against the wall. Dragging a hand through his hair he sat the staff against the nearby chair and opened the door. The fake smile that he tried to put on felt extremely weird as his heart continued to drum in his throat.

Davina gave him an odd look before she leaned in and started talking quietly. "Lady Alandra told me to let you know if someone was ever asking after you both in the tavern. Well, Messere, there's someone down there right now!"

Anders could practically feel the blood draining from his face. "Templars?" He asked through clenched teeth.

The bar-maid drew back, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "In Minrathous?" She snorted, "not likely, Messere. He didn't give a name, but I doubt he's a templar...considering he's a dwarf." She gave another snort before turning away from him, still snickering as she walked back downstairs.

Anders quickly shut the door and locked it running through a list of dwarves that he knew in his head. The list was amazingly short. Rogi and Branwynn Harrad...wardens and unlikely to be in the Imperium for any reason. Oghren...warden and unlikely to be sober enough to get off a bar stool long enough to make the journey. Bodahn and Sandal...Andraste's sword! He grabbed his staff and headed out the door, he'd have to see this for himself.

He all but tripped down the stairwell in his rush barely stopping himself at the bottom so he could peek around the corner. He saw her then, leaned against the bar and the knot in his stomach finally untied itself. In all her well oiled glory sat...Bianca.

"Maker's ass, Varric!" The mage spat as he rounded the corner on the dwarf. The rogue wore a smug grin as he turned in his seat to see the man. "A little warning would..."

The dwarf cut him off with a burst of laughter. "What's the matter, Blondie? You look like you expected the Divine's personal guard." He clapped him on the shoulder as the mage flopped onto the bar stool beside him with an exasperated sigh.

"How in the Black City did you find us...wait, no...I don't want to know." Anders said, rubbing his forehead.

"I've got my sources and a bit of common sense," Varric said still smirking at the mage, "besides where else would two mages on the run go?"

Anders' eyes narrowed on the dwarf. "Why don't you announce that a little louder? I don't think all of Tevinter heard you." He said with a sigh as he looked around at the bar-maid.

She gave a slight shrug. "You want the usual then, Messere?"

Anders nodded to the portly woman and motioned for Varric to join him at a corner booth. The dwarf hefted Bianca to his shoulder and snickered all the way to the other table.

"Justice still has you on your toes, Blondie?" He asked as he settled into the seat gently placing the crossbow beside him.

"Huh, I'm shocked that you haven't heard about that already," He replied with a sarcastic bite, "Your sources apparently need an update." He went silent as Davina brought over two mugs and plunked them down on the table and eyed her cautiously until she was out of earshot again. "Justice or Vengeance or whatever he called himself is gone. Dead. Actually, I don't know if dead is the right word for a fade spirit. Extinguished?"

Varric's eyebrow climbed dangerously high as he received the news. "Maker's breath! You did it then, you found a way to get him out?"

Anders fidgeted uncomfortably. "We did, through some pretty unconventional channels. Alandra crushed him into spirit powder right in front of my eyes."

The dwarf gave a hearty laugh. "I told you it would never be boring with Hawke around. Where is the blighter anyway?"

Varric didn't miss the pained look on the mage's face even though he schooled it quickly. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he eyed the man. "I'm sensing a story..."

"She's here," Alandra said as she walked up to the table and slid into the booth beside Anders. "And it really isn't much of a story."

She watched the dwarf carefully as he took her in, speechless for once in his life. Her usual utilitarian bun had been forgotten that morning and her dark hair spilled around her shoulders and her high neck robe did nothing to hide the red marks that twisted up the skin of her throat and chin. Instinctively her hand moved up to cover them.

"Not exactly going for the whole blending in with the populace?" He remarked as his own hand went to his chin.

"Have I ever?" She said with a grin as she reached across the table and patted the dwarf's hand. "You've missed a lot, if you're planning on staying a while I'll tell you the story. Honestly, I expected you to show up sooner."

"We've all had our little adventures, it seems," He said with a grin. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

She giggled and feigned horror at his words. "Maker, what ever will the patrons think!" All three companions laughed. Davina came back to the table with more food than expected and a round of drinks.

"Always prepared, aren't you?" Hawke said as she fished a few sovereigns out of a pouch on her belt and handed them to the woman.

"And well paid, Lady Alandra." The bar-maid said with a wink as she pocketed the coin and hustled away.

* * *

The evening found them sitting in their room in front of the fire. After they had learned from Varric that the Chantry Seekers were looking for them, more specifically her, Anders' mood had been nothing short of dismal. They had called it a night when Varric had hinted that he should secure some lodging of his own. She observed him now from the corner of her eye, the frown that he'd kept on for most of the afternoon was still firmly in place even as he thumbed through the one of the books that Angelus had sent with her. The longer she watched him the deeper the frown etched on his face until he finally stood up and dropped the book into the chair.

"Flaming chantry mabaris," He muttered as he braced his hands on the mantle and hung his head. "They'll never quit."

Alandra closed her book and gently laid it on the table as she stood. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "You worry too much...we will be fine. We have evaded the chantry thus far, this will be no different."

He shrugged her hand off and whirled on her, catching her wrists and backing her into the wall by the fireplace. "Will we? You sound so sure of that. Even I haven't been able to evade capture and I assure you, I've had a lot of practice."

She shivered as his intense gaze locked on her, glittering in anger and fear. She wanted to soothe him but she didn't know how so she did the first thing that came to mind. She leaned forward and kissed him soundly. He seemed shocked when she pulled away from his lips but it didn't take long for him to start into action.

He pressed her into the wall with his body weight, pinning her hands over her head with one of his while the other burned a path down her curves. Her eyes widened in surprise by the sudden turn in his mood, but considering her current position she wasn't about to bring it up.

She shivered again as his teeth grazed her neck, his warm breath tickling, teasing while his free hand loosened the buckles that held her robe closed. She moaned her approval as the last one was undone and he released her hands so he could slide the heavy cloth from her. His eyes raked over her body like he had never seen it before and when their gazes met again a thrill ran through her. This was all Anders with no Justice to temper him. The thought sent a fire blazing through her blood.

She reached out and grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him to her so forcefully that their bodies crashed together a bit harder than she had intended. He smirked as his hands ran across her back and undid the tie on her breast band.

"You liked that, did you?" She asked with a laugh as his hips ground into hers.

His nod was almost imperceptible as his eyes burned into hers. "Sweetheart, you have no idea how much." He replied, eyes gleaming with an emotion that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Her giggle quickly turned into a gasp as his fingertips slid down her naked flesh sending tiny electric pulses to her most sensitive places. He continued his torturously slow exploration of her skin until she felt like she would melt into a puddle of goo on the floor. He seemed to sense that she was about to lose control because suddenly his hands were gone.

"Not so fast, princess." His voice said in her ear.

She opened her mouth to protest, but it died in her throat as he swept her into his arms striding toward the bed with purpose. Sitting her gently on the edge he removed her last bit of clothing and then his own. Alandra moved further onto the bed to give him room to join her but he stood there, naked as his name day staring at her for what seemed to be an eternity. When he finally began to move it was with a sleek grace...she felt a chill run up her spine as he slid onto the bed with smooth feline-like movements. Her heart began fluttering in her chest like a trapped butterfly. She had never seen him so...predatory.

He must have caught a glimpse of fear in her features because his eyebrow quirked in question. "Is something wrong?" He asked, his voice husky. She looked into his eyes and saw concern warring with desire and shook her head.

"You just seem...different in a way. More..."

"Forward?" He said with a laugh as he brought his head down to kiss her knee. His fingertips brushed the same area and the same spark of electricity she had felt earlier ran through her causing her breath to catch.

"Aggressive..." she breathed as his trail of lips, teeth and electricity continued up her leg.

He looked up at her again, his brown eyes glinting with humor. "I think it's high time that you were acquainted with the 'electricity thing' you didn't want to hear Isabela talk about all those years ago." He said with a smirk as sparks arced between his fingertips. "It's going to be a long night, love."


	12. A Curious Place for Pirates

_Onward! I really can't think of anything clever to day right now as I've been writing all night once again. Thank you to all that have lurked, set alerts and favorites and to my reviewers: EmbersOfAmber, RewindedMiracle and Prongsy's Girl. As always everyone's continuing support for this story blows me away. You guys ROCK._

_Special thanks to VioletTheirin, Erynnar and EmbersOfAmber for continually listening to me bitch about writing. I know, I know...it's just kind of what I do. haha. I hope to be reading MOAR from you guys in the near future as well. I HIGHLY suggest to any of you to do a search for these wonderful writers and devour what they have to offer. It's all quite tasty...like darkside cookies!_

**_BIOWARE PLUG GOES HERE._**

* * *

Varric whistled through his teeth when Alandra finished the tale of their journey to Minrathous and the events that took place after their arrival.

"I knew that there would be a story here!" He mused, fingers drumming on the table's edge.

The mage laughed at the gleam in his eye, she knew it all too well. "Just try not to embellish it too much, alright?" She replied with a grin.

"Embellish? Hawke, I barely believe it as it is, why would I need to embellish?" The dwarf laughed.

"Point taken."

"So, Blondie's homicidal half is gone and you sprouted the brooding elf's magical fisting tattoos. Incredible."

"I'm sitting right here, you know." Anders groused.

Alandra cut her eyes to him and grinned. He had been oddly quiet all morning, but she assumed it was because he was exhausted.

"True, they look somewhat similar...but I don't think they work quite the same." She said to the dwarf as she fiddled with her ring. "At least I haven't found a way to actively draw power from them and magically punch through anyone."

"Good," Varric replied raising an eyebrow, " because that would begin an awkward trend of you scaring the shit out of me and I got enough of that with Aveline."

"So this Seeker, how worried should we be about this?" She asked. She saw Anders stiffen in the seat beside her and his hands come up to grip the edge of the table.

Varric looked uneasy for only a second before schooling his features into his usually calm and collected mask. "Cassandra Pentaghast," he said quietly, "She's formidable, but I don't think she's looking for you for the same reasons that you think. She believes that you are the only person that can stop the war that's brewing between mages and the chantry."

Anders snorted in derision. "More likely that you were told that as a clever lure."

The dwarf cracked a slight smile as he tilted his head toward the mage. "Maybe you should try that ritual again, I think you forgot to pulverize the paranoid part of his better half."

"So she is looking for my help, not my untimely demise...that's a switch." Alandra said with a smirk. "How much did you embellish that story?"

"Hawke, I'm hurt!" The dwarf grunted. "Trust me when I say that I played it straight...especially after she tried to skewer the family jewels. I'm a practical kind of guy and figured I might need them later. I told her the truth."

"Did you tell her where we were?"

The dwarf smirked at Anders' question. "No, I told her I had no idea where you went...which was the truth at the time."

"So you came all this way to let us know that the Divine's secret watchdogs aren't trying to muzzle us, but seek our help?" Anders asked incredulously.

"No," the dwarf said rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "I came all this way to make sure they don't catch you."

* * *

"So you've got a plan then, I take it?" Anders asked the rogue as they entered Magickal Mysteries.

"What kind of dwarf do you take me for, Blondie?" Varric replied as he looked around the shop. "I've always got something up my sleeve."

The mage grumbled in response as Angelus hobbled out of the back room.

"Welcome to Magic...oh. It's you." The old man sneered. "What in the blazes do you want now?"

Varric gave Hawke a questioning look to which she just shrugged in response.

"We're running short on time, Angelus." She said to the old mage. "It seems that we have some Seekers that would like a word...unfortunately for them, we don't intend to be around when they arrive."

Angelus' already wrinkled face creased even more as his vibrant blue eyes met hers. "Seekers? You've really got the Divine's knickers in a twist then." He seemed pleased with the revelation.

"Indeed." She replied with a slight smile.

"We need any information about Malcolm Hawke that you can give us before we leave, old friend." Anders said as he clapped the elder mage on the shoulder.

Angelus glared at him and shrugged off the younger man's touch. "I'll tell you like I told that twit," he groused jabbing his staff in Alandra's direction, "What I know is little more than rumor. The information that you seek can be found in one place and you would be fools to go there."

"And what place is that?" The dwarf asked. "You'd be surprised how easily we can get in and out of tight spots."

Angelus' head whipped around and he peered down at the dwarf, eyes narrowing like he had just realized he was present. "Another simpleton joins the ranks! And just who are you?"

The dwarf gave a half bow as he answered the grumpy mage. "Varric Tethras, merchant prince and story-teller at your service, Messere."

The elder mage seemed taken aback, if only for a second. "Oh, brilliant. I suppose you're the one with the plan then? These two couldn't come up with a decent exit strategy on their own if their lives depended on it."

"Hey!" Anders cried. "I'm very good at exit strategies! I escaped the circle seven times you know."

"And look how that turned out, half-wit. I'm surprised you could find your arse with both hands."

Varric chuckled as he looked at Alandra. "Oh, I like him." He whispered conspiratorially.

"The Denerim chantry records, that is where we'll find information on my father."

"Maker's ass, woman! You might have mentioned that yesterday!" Anders huffed.

She raised an eyebrow at the mage. "I had other things on my mind...and I thought that I would have more time to dig here."

"Well, if Ferelden is where you need to go then you're in luck. I arranged passage for us this morning to that very place. Where better to run than a place the Seekers have already been?" The dwarf said with a smirk.

Anders looked like he might be ill. "Arranged passage? You mean on a boat?" He swallowed hard as Varric nodded.

The old man snorted. "You actually found someone foolish enough to to sail past Seheron and Rivain?" He asked incredulously. "Bah, I give up!" He said throwing his hand in the air. "Run along to your death wish then...at least my damn shop will be quiet."

Alandra smiled kindly at the elder mage. "We will miss you too, Angelus. Thank you for everything." She said.

His eyes softened for the briefest of seconds as he nodded. "Yes, yes...now get out before I hex you all!"

* * *

It didn't take them long to gather up their few belongings, purchase some supplies in the marketplace and head for the docks. The smell of the breeze blowing in off the sea did little to settle her nerves even though it was a scent that she associated with freedom. Though it also reminded her of being cramped in a ships hold filled with other desperate Fereldans trying to escape the path of the blight. It would be a long trip and from her limited experience, a ships crew wasn't always the most admirable company. On the other hand, she would much rather do this than go back the way they came. Varric always had a good plan...and she trusted him. If he thought that this was the best way then she agreed.

"I can't believe that you actually found someone stupid enough to do this, Varric." Anders said shaking his head as the walked up the gangplank.

"I think you mean talented enough." A familiar voice replied as they boarded.

"Isabela!" Hawke cried as she rushed over to embrace the pirate.

"Captain Isabela again, thanks to you." She said with a smirk when the mage let her go.

"But how...?"

"You find the most interesting things when you know where to hang out. The Door? Not one of those places." The dwarf said tipping his head toward the pirate woman. "Rivaini."

"My, my..." A lilting voice chimed in, "but the prospects for this trip get better by the second!"

Anders cringed. "The crow? Really?"

Zevran laughed as he walked up to them. He gave Alandra a sly wink. "The last time I saw such a beautiful woman I tried to kill her and failed. She spared me...lucky for me, no?"

"And that beautiful woman would beat you to into a bloody pulp on the deck with her really big greatsword if you even looked at Alandra the wrong way." Anders quipped dryly.

"Of that I have no doubt, my friend...if only I knew her location." He sighed.

Anders gave the elf a strange look. "What do you mean? The Warden Commander is missing?"

"Indeed. That is why we met in Kirkwall. I have been searching, but to no avail. After I left the Free Marches I traveled to Rivain, where I met up with our lovely capitano. She was sailing to Tevinter so I decided to come along."

"What about Weisshaupt? She couldn't be there?" Anders asked the Antivan.

"No, the wardens are looking for her as well. I thought to go back to Ferelden. Perhaps I will learn more there." He replied.

"Well, now that everyone's had a nice chat we should get going. Be a dear and show them to their quarters below deck, Zev?"

"But of course, my wily captain!" He said with a mock salute.

As Zevran led them away Alandra had to smile. Isabela jumped into action and was yelling orders like she had never been stuck in Kirkwall. The woman definitely belonged standing on the planks of a ship.

"Alright men, let's get to some open sea!" She yelled just as they disappeared below.

* * *

Surprisingly, they had been supplied with their own quarters on the ship. She had been pleased and relieved by that at least. She fussed with their packs while he paced around the room. He was looking greener by the second.

"What's wrong with you? Are you feeling alright?" She finally asked when he began to mutter.

"I..." He swayed unsteadily and flopped down on the edge of the small bed. "I really don't like boats...and they really don't like me." He managed weakly.

"What! The mighty healer gets seasick?" she asked with a smirk.

He was squeezing his eyes tightly shut and nodding with his hand clamped over his mouth. She snickered and walked over to him, easily pushing him over. The sage and rosemary scent of healing magic filled the small cabin. He sighed in relief.

"It will come back...quickly." He said looking up at her. "I will be fine once we hit open water and I adjust to the...rocking." He was beginning to look ill already.

She sad down on the bed beside him and leaned over to kiss his forehead. He gave her a weak smile in return.

"So what will you do once we get to Denerim?" He asked as she smoothed her hand over his hair.

"I haven't quite decided. We can't just barge into the chantry and demand to see the records. I think I may have to consult with Varric on this. Or I could appeal to King Alistair, he seemed friendly enough when it came to mages." She replied with a slight frown as she continued to absently stroke his hair. "At any rate, we have plenty of time to come up with a plan."

"True enough." He sighed as he opened his eyes to look into hers. "How do you feel about going back there? To Ferelden, I mean...It was your home once. I lived there as well. I suppose in a way I still consider it home."

"I miss it, I never intended to stay in Kirkwall. I always assumed that I would return. As the years passed though, I met you and decided that wherever you were was my home."

"I've hardly provided you with that." He said with a snort.

"I don't care where we are or how we live as long as we are together, Anders." She said as she lay down beside him. She closed her eyes and smiled knowing that she meant every word.


	13. The Wager

_So, this chapter has been a long time in the making. I'm sure that some of you thought that I had abandoned it, but that was not the case. For the last 7 months I've been agonizing over this chapter though it contains nothing but lots of filler for the next. I've complained and moaned and done just about everything aside from write. haha...go figure. There are a lot of people that I'd like to thank: parn akuma, LadyJamie178, Aurassarr, Regullus, xXthecatalystXx, Katrina-Cousland, EmbersOfAmber, RewindedMiracle, and TiraChan31. Thank you for reading, I hope that I'll be able to get more chapters out to you guys soon. I hope that you all enjoy and if you love it, don't forget to review!_

_A HUGE thank you goes out to my awesome, fabulous, wonderful, fantastic, lovely betas. Without them you'd be reading a bunch of a;sldkhg;oiha. XD Please take a bow: Arcturasb, VioletTheirin, Ladyamesindy, Liso66, and Erynnar. I heart you guys a crazy amount! Please go read their work and be blown away!_

_Last but certainly not least: Everything belongs to Bioware. They are the king of my mountain. They are the winner of red light, green light. They are the winner of the dodgeball tourney. Bow to them. BOW, dammit!_

* * *

Anders frowned as they drew closer to the port.

"Why are we stopping in Rivain?" He asked, casting an annoyed sideways glance at the captain.

"We need supplies." Isabela answered simply.

Anders snorted. "You mean you're running out of ale." He remarked dryly.

Varric chuckled at the mage's irritation. "Relax, Blondie. Don't you like the idea of getting your feet on some nice dry land?"

"It's not the dry land part that bothers me," the apostate mumbled. "It's getting back on the boat afterward."

"You would think that with the other guy out of his head that he might have located his sense of humor. Seems like one was just as much of a wet blanket as the other." The pirate mused.

"Oh shut up, Isabela."

"And Hawke's sure that she wants to be tied down to that?"

"I can not speak for the beautiful Lady Hawke, but I am most certain that our adventurous mage friend would not mind being tied down for her in the least, no? Or was it you that liked to do the binding? I can never quite recall..." The Antivan trailed off with a sly grin.

Isabela smirked and raised a brow as electricity sparked from the mage's fingertips in response to the assassin's goading. "Oh, yes," she said in a sultry voice as she traced her bottom lip with her tongue. "I almost forgot about that. A shame that party favor will be off the market." She winked at him and he rolled his eyes in return.

The pirate shrugged. "Well, if the sex is good then I can't blame her I suppose."

"Not everything is about sex, Isabela." The apostate replied, clucking his tongue.

"Isn't it?"

"Life would be so much more agreeable if it were, no?" Zevran said as he glided past the mage and took in the bustling port. "Ahhh...Llomerryn. Longing for a taste of home my lusty pirate queen?"

Anders snorted. "It's more likely that she's looking for a place to get us robbed to our knickers...or killed."

Isabela glared at the mage.

"That is far more likely to occur on the other side of the bay, my sparkle-fingered friend. Antiva City is but a swim away, if you would prefer that kind of fun." The assassin replied as he stared out over the water in the direction of his homeland.

Varric gave the apostate a good-natured slap on the back. "Blondie, I know exactly what you need. A seedy tavern, a big mug and a bar-maid that knows how to keep them coming. We're going to get off this boat and I'm going to buy you a drink!"

"Well, a seedy tavern shouldn't be that hard to find in a place like this." The mage sighed heavily as the docks drew closer and the stench of the city started to sting his nose. _The sooner we reach Ferelden, the better._

* * *

_** VARRIC **_

Llomerryn was exactly what he had expected of a seaside town infested with pirates. It smelled of brine, rotted fish, piss and rum. Whores peddled their wares right on the docks, inviting sea-worn men and women alike to share in a good time. It was filthy and shady and it was a perfect place to fall through the cracks as long as one were dirty enough to blend in with the locals.

This was his kind of town...though he tended too prefer slightly less grunge.

Llomerryn had a particular kind of lawlessness that seeped into one's bones as soon as their feet hit dry land. It was the complete opposite of Kirkwall. When a person stepped off the boat in the Gallows there were eyes on them constantly. Here, the locals didn't seem to notice anyone or care about anything past their cup of swill. That, of course, was a ruse. Instead of the blatantly watchful eyes of the Templars you had pickpockets that could size up a mark with a subtle glance. These were the type of people that would normally give him pause...if their group were not accompanied by the apparently famous, Captain Isabela.

"You know...you won't win, Varric. Not this, not here. I've got the upper hand." The pirate said with a grin when she caught up with him.

"Don't start counting my coin yet, Rivaini. You can't sway this target with your normal assets." He replied smoothly.

She snorted. "I can get a rise out of any man so long as I'm backed by the right arsenal."

"Just remember, the bet is who can loosen him up first...not who can make him have a meltdown. Blondie's got enough problems right now."

Typical of his profession, Zevran had ghosted up behind them without notice. "It seems that there is a small wager in the works, no? What is it that two rogues would bet on? Perhaps our paranoid mage friend?"

"Keep your voice down, elf!" Varric hissed. "If Hawke catches wind of this..."

"I imagine it wouldn't be pretty, no? Perhaps something with fire and unimaginable pain?" He said as he fell into step with them smirking all the while.

"Zevran, you wouldn't!" Isabela cried.

The elf shrugged. "I could be convinced not to breathe a word of it to her so long as the wager is open to a third player." The assassin said with a twitch of his golden eyebrow.

"Fine. Fifty sovereigns and you're in." The pirate said with a grin over her shoulder as she slipped away from them. "I can already feel your gold weighting down my coin purse."

* * *

** _ISABELA **_

Their bet aside, Isabela had other things to attend to in Llomerryn, namely getting her money from that slimy bastard Giuseppe. Normally she wouldn't have dealt with a creep like him, but she had needed a shipment to establish herself again once she had returned to Llomerryn. Luckily, he had a steady supply of lyrium...and Kirkwall still had a surprising amount of Templars.

Unfortunately, lyrium wasn't the only thing that he smuggled around Thedas. Like Castillon, Giuseppe also bought, sold and traded in slaves. The thought of it made her grimace and she was suddenly glad that Fenris had gone his separate way long ago. _A shame really, it would have made for such an entertaining voyage._

She ducked into a side alley to apply poison to her blades. It wasn't that she thought that Giuseppe would betray her, he was a businessman above all else, but it never hurt to be prepared for any outcome. That mentality had kept her alive long before she ever met Hawke and company.

She waited for the thin layer of liquid to dry before re-sheathing the weapons and stepping back out of the alleyway...and nearly walked right into one of her employer's dirty henchmen, Calder.

"Well, well...if it isn't the famous Isabela. Back from Kirkwall so soon?" He questioned in a voice that was almost as greasy as his stringy brown hair.

"Suddenly I wish that I had stayed longer." She remarked dryly.

"That's no way to be now, is it?" He asked as his eyes drifted down toward her chest. "How about a little drinky then? That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

Her hands itched to put a blade in his eye but found purchase on her hips instead. "My rack says no." She deadpanned.

Calder's leering grin when he looked up said that he wasn't quite done, however, her patience was. "Shame. What about the rest of you then?"

In the blink of an eye there was a dagger pointed at the end of his nose. A fearful squeak escaped him, making him sound like the sewer rat he was...it almost made her chuckle. "Heartbreaker and Backstabber say that they would rather go see Giuseppe. Right now." She stated with a look of smug satisfaction.

"I...I...we'll go right away. I'll take you to him!"

"Look at you!" she said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm. "You have a use after all!" She slid the weapon back into it's sheath and gestured for Calder to lead her. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

** _ALANDRA **_

"The Rusty Rudder? Tell me you're kidding."

Alandra frowned, wondering what had put him in this unusually grumpy mood. "What's wrong with it? It can't be any worse than The Flaming Door. Besides, we've only got to stay for the night, Anders. It'll be fun."

"Oh yes. Sounds fantastic. I'm sure that the rooms will have a lovely view of the prostitutes on the docks!"

She sighed heavily and yanked open the heavy weather-worn door. What she found on the other side was not quite what she had expected. Judging by the perplexed look on the other mage's face, he was at a loss as well.

For a tavern located so near the docks in a pirate town, the place was extraordinarily clean. There were no sailors swearing loudly, no wenches, no bar fights. A kindly looking matron stood behind the bar. Alandra was almost disappointed.

"Welcome to the Rudder, what can old Myra get you today?" The barkeep asked with a smile.  
"I...uh..." Alandra's eyes darted around the room again and back to the old lady.

Myra gave a little chuckle. "Ah, I see now...not from around these parts. You were expecting more of a ruckus then? Don't you worry, it picks up in the evening but there's not a bit of fighting in my bar." With that, she twisted her wrist and the door snapped shut behind them.

Alandra gasped and shot Anders a surprised look as she felt the small shock wave pass through her. "You're a mage!"

The old lady gave a nonchalant shrug. "And so are the both of you. Something to be said for an elderly barkeep that can toss you out of the tavern on your arse without ever touching you. Keeps order in a generally disorderly business. So what is it that you'll be needing then? Drinks? A hot meal? A room? I've got plenty of all."

"We'll take four rooms?"

"Very well." The woman answered. "Up the stairs and to the end of the hall. Take the last four."

Alandra walked forward and dropped a fat coin purse into the woman's hand. She seemed to weigh it but never opened it. "This will cover boarding and food. Enjoy your stay here. If you haven't already, I'll suggest that you take yourself to the marketplace. If your heart desires it, you'll find it there...for a price."

She stood there dumbly for a few moments before she felt Anders' hand on hers, gently pulling her toward the stairs. Still trying to puzzle out the weird moment in the bar, she allowed herself to be led. He stopped at the last door on the row, opened it and gestured for her to go inside.

"I'm sorry." He finally said with a heavy sigh as he closed the door behind him. "I know that I've been extraordinarily cranky these past few days. I'm letting fear control me, taking it out on you and the others. I feel like a complete arse."

She moved forward and pinned his body to the door with her own, smiling against his scruffy cheek as she planted a kiss there. "You are a complete arse, but your apology is accepted." She teased.

"I just don't know what's come over me."

Pulling back from him she turned and pointed at the bed. "You haven't slept soundly for weeks, there's your cure. Get some rest, love. You'll be right as rain, promise."

He gave her a weak smile and nodded.

"I'm going to find Varric and let him know about the rooms. He'll tell the others. I think I'll give this market a look as well. I'll wake you when I return."

* * *

_** ZEVRAN **_

"Truly, friend! I do not jest! It boggled my mind to think of where he might be keeping it! My Galenya, she had her suspicions."

"A dwarf's mind is a fragile thing the first few years on the surface. Too much sky, not enough stone. Bartrand was like that. I think he had a flask hidden in his beard." The dwarf laughed. "Galenya, she's your missing Warden Commander? Blondie seemed to know her well enough."

His eyes darted around the marketplace out of habit, scanning for threats before shifting back to the dwarf. "Si, she is mi amada." He answered evenly, though it pained him to think of it. "Our disgruntled mage friend was once under her command in Amaranthine. Of course, I have no doubt that you already knew of this, no?"

The dwarf raised an eyebrow at his cooler tone. "I've heard bits and pieces of the story, but I believe in hearing tales from the source. Or being around to see it first hand."

"Perhaps some other time." He deflected. "Besides...we have a bet to work on, do we not? How is it that you plan on making our sparkle-fingered friend smile?"

"Yes, do tell. Perhaps I can give you some pointers. Trinkets and flowers maybe...he's more womanly than Hawke at times."

"Isabela, you saucy wench!" The assassin exclaimed. "One must wonder what you have up your sleeve as well! This will be a game of intrigue to remember!"

"I hope that you're this excited about it when you're handing over your coin, it's adorable." The pirate said with a grin.

"There sure is a lot of coin changing hands in something that involves my womanly love interest..."

"Hawke!" The three rogues said at the same time.

"Well...you see Hawke, there was this..." Varric began, but she cut him off.

"Varric, I can smell a lie on you at forty paces!"

"You wound me, messere!" The dwarf cried, dramatically clutching his heart.

"I could wound you, but then I wouldn't be invited to participate in this little wager. I suggest a team effort. Varric and me against you and Isabela." The mage said giving the elf a nod.

"Oh ho! But the plot thickens! You, my dear, are a little minx! If my heart were not spoken for you would surely steal it!"

"You sure about this, Hawke? You think we've got the leverage to win this? It's a lot of coin." The dwarf asked.

"Absolutely, these two will be crying in their ale later while we're counting their gold." She laughed. "Rooms are in the Rudder...we'll see you there!"

* * *

_** 8 HOURS LATER **_

Isabela frowned as she cut her eyes toward Varric. "Did he just say Spicy Shimmy?"

Zevran groaned in reply as the dwarf leaned back in his chair with a triumphant smile.

"That he did," he said as he rubbed his hands together, "our bet. Pay up Rivaini."

"But he hasn't..."

"Wait for it...wait...three...two..." He started.

Isabela snorted. "There's no way..." She stopped mid-sentence as the mage began to dance. "Damn." The pirate sighed as she dropped her coin pouch into the dwarf's waiting hand.

"I don't know how you did it, dwarf, but you cheated." She chuckled as he tossed the coin purse into the air and caught it again. "Well played."

"Turns out that the trinkets and flowers were perfect." Alandra said with a chuckle as she gave Varric a wink.

Isabela's eyes narrowed on the mage and dwarf. "What did you two do?"

Varric shrugged. "How do you feel about cats?"


End file.
